I freaking love you, okay!
by Arackna15
Summary: Zim just found out that his whole life on earth was a big joke in the eyes of the tallest. And he thinks its just better to just disappear, is there anyone who can save him from self destruction and internal pain. A yaoi, boy on boy. M for mature.
1. Prologue

I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM OR ITS CHARTERS THIS IS PURELY MADE FOR FUN. (AND IT'S MOSTLY MADE UP)

ENJOY ' W '

Warning: M for mature, Yaoi, boy x boy

_Zim thinking_

"Talking"

**Dib thinking**

**Prologue**

Zim is in his lab, doing more research on human activity to appear more human _"I can't believe it's been 7 years since I've been on this filthy planet called Earth. *signs* Might as well try to make the best of this and create a plan of what type of embarrassing torment for that Dib-hyuman."_He thought to himself giggling a little. It was a Sunday morning and the fact that he didn't need to attend to the high skool yesterday and today pleased him. He was brought out of his thoughts when the huge computer screen above his head blinked.

"A message from my Tallest? . . . . that's unheard of, usually I would call them . . . well whatever." Zim said to himself unsure of what to expect. He tapped the red button to have the Tallest appear on the screen. "Yes, my Tallest is there something that you must discuss with me? If it's about the development of taking over this pathetic planet, I'll explain the reason it's taken so long-"

"Zim, don't come back . . . don't contact us either." The Red Tallest said interrupting Zim.

Zim stared at the screen dumbfounded, completely taken unguarded.

"W . . . what did you just say my tallest. For a minute there I actually thought you just told me not to come back . . . or to contact you." Zim denied, nervously laughing.

The purple tallest sighed loudly as he touched his forehead in frustration, "Zim . . . don't be an thick-headed, you heard what we just said.

"But for the past 7 years you've never said anything . . . y-you told me to continue with my mission." Zim struggled to say.

"We've been telling you for years that we hated you, that you were just sent there only because we didn't think there would have been a planet there for you to survive on but you some how survived and found our signal, even when we gave you a defective, stupid excuse for a robot." The Red Tallest rudely pointed out.

The Purple Tallest laughed, "Did you just see his face just now, it was like that picture Zim sent us of that kicked puppy."

" Why?" Zim asked as his small form shook slightly.

"Huh?" both Red and Purple answered not quiet sure what they heard.

Zim looked up from the ground with an angry expression, "WHY? WHY HAVE YOU MADE ME WASTE MY LIFE ON SUCH A TRIVIAL MATTER AND MADE ME APPEAR AS THE FOOL?**"**

**". . . **Zim, you were the one who made yourself the fool, you refused to accept the truth when we clearly mapped out what we clearly felt." The purple tallest informed.

"Oh, by the way, good luck on living on Earth." The Red tallest quickly replied before cutting off communication, leaving Zim in the seemingly quiet room. Zim punched his desk as he fell to his knees and gripping the table as he began to let non-liquid tears fall from his face, letting soft, painful sounding sobs slip through his lipless mouth.

Zim turned his gaze towards the ceiling as he let a painful scream rip through his throat.

**Authors notes: This was re-written. Comment if you'd like. I hope you like this as much as I've typed this.**


	2. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM.

ENJOY!

WARNING: M FOR MATURE, BOY ON BOY, YAOI (LATER CHAPTERS)

_Zim thinking_

**Dib thinking**

Talking

Chapter 1: You're giving me another reason to live?

**ZIM**

Zim awoke to find himself still on the floor soaked with his tears (under his eyes looked a little blue from the heavy crying but it wasn't noticeable. His scarlet red eyes looked dull as if he felt nothing, his silky-smooth skin sort of a pale green from lying on the cold floor, his slender body covered by that shivered as he tired to fight back the tears from over flowing again). He picked himself off the ground slowly to a sitting position and looked up to find the time. "_9:30 a.m. . . . I've been asleep for almost 30 minutes. What am I going to do now? I obliviously can't rely on this dust planet for nourishment support and rain days would surely kill me . . . it's that what I need to do, kill myself?"_ Zim thought to himself.

"Masta, I made waffles and I know how much you like SOAP, so I put lots." yelled Gir, in his puppy outfit, running from the kitchen and into the lab where Zim sat dazed.

"Gir, just go play with mini moose I'm . . . busy right now." Zim calmly replied not looking at Gir.

Gir stared at Zim in confusion. "Masta, what's wrong? Do you have a stomach ache? Does your butt hurt again?" Gir asked.

"GIR, STOP! THAT WAS JUST THAT ONE TIME WHEN YOU FORCED ME TO CONSUME THAT HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A NACHO-CHEESE OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT!" Zim yelled.

Gir smiled and cupped Zim's face with his tiny hands to have Zim look into his robotic ocean blue eyes. "Does the Masta feel better now?" he asked cutely.

Zim just stared at Gir surprised by his question. "Gir . . . you're not really as dim-witted as you lead me to believe, are you?"

". . . I. . . MADE . . . WAFFLES!" Gir yelled running around in circles.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Zim stated while pushing himself off the ground and heading towards the kitchen following Gir.

**DIB**

Watching the morning light come in from the closed shades of his window, Dib sat in bed just staring off in space. **"What am I going to do now?" **Dib thought to himself, **"It's become harder on me to even continue this useless pursuit of the supernatural and the paranormal. I'm eighteen years old and acting like an insane (that's what they refer to me) psycho, obsessed with aliens and Zim (which apparently, in their eyes, I'm considered gay). I can't continue but the human survival depends on my interception of Zim 'amazing' plan. . . . sometimes I ask myself why I even care anymore about these selfish empty shells." **

"Dib, get out of bed!" Gaz yelled from the kitchen snapping Dib out of his trance.

Not really in the mood to argue with Gaz and lose, he got up from bed and went into the bathroom that was in his room and looked into the mirror. He studied his scythe looking bundle of hair, that grew long over the years, was now hanging in front of his face and the low cut behind his head grew too but not as long, jus enough to tell the difference between the front and back. His light amber eyes mirrored a faint light that seemed to come out of no where. His pale face (body too) made his lips, which were this glossy rose color, noticeable. His tall but slightly muscular body hunched a little bit because he was a few inches taller then his mirror (which is lower then it was suppost to be). He reached over to the mirror and drew an imaginary frown over his lips.

"Geez, can't she even be nice for once . . . . no that'll be the sign of the end of the universe itself." Dib said to himself signing.

He took off his clothes, grabbed his tooth brush and paste, and hopped into the shower. He let the water from the shower head bound on his head as his mind wondered.** "Zim . . . has become a . . . beauty after all this years. It's kind of making me doubt myself if he's even an alien . . . if it wasn't for the green skin, amazing ruby red eyes that shimmers when his pissed, the alien technology, and that annoying way he refers to himself. . . wait . . . no . . . no, this can't be I've . . . fallen for that impulsive, inconsiderable jerk. *signs* It's bad enough that I'm considered insane but now I've got the hots for a guy and an alien to top that off!" **He snapped himself out of his thoughts and just decided to focus on the shower. After he was done he through a towel around his waist and took another towel for drying his hair. He stepped out of the bathroom still drying his hair as he continued to walk toward his alarm clock to check the time. **"9:30 . . . damn, half the morning hasn't even pasted yet."**

Dib opened his closet door and pulled out a black shirt that says "If you're reading this then you're seriously an asshole", it also had this anime chibi person with his middle fingers up, he grab his black skinny jeans that had rips round the knees, pulled out his combat boots with a lot of straps on it and had the picture of skulls around the ankles, and lastly he couldn't resist to grab his trench coat which put the icing on the cake. He walked out of his room and headed down stairs towards the kitchen to see Gaz there eating pizza (for some reason) and as usual playing her game slave.

"Hey, Gaz." Dib said as he was searching the refrigerator for actual breakfast, "Where's dad?"

"Stayed at work again." She replied quickly.

"Right, I expected that." Dib retorted.

"Then why do you still ask dumbass?" Gaz asked not really wanting an answer.

"A bad habit. Any ways I'm not gonna stay home today I'm going to go over Zim's place and go mess with his head by bring up that show stupid he hates," Dib continued on not really caring if Gaz was listening or not. "Remember that 'evil monkey show' that would air all day and everyday, just the mention of it and he goes crazy." Dib laughed pulling out the carton of eggs and 2 pieces of bacon. (He took out the pan from the bottom drawer and placed it on he stove, turning the stove on, putting the olive oil in the pan to cook the eggs and the bacon) He cracked the (2) eggs, letting the yolk fall onto the pan, and put the bacon next to the eggs (quickly pulling his hands away to avoid the popping oil burning his hands)

"Hey, Gaz do you think Dad forgot we exist?" Dib suddenly asked still not looking at Gaz.

". . . . probably . . . or . . . probably not," She answered briefly after hesitating, "Why are you asking me dumb questions early in the damn morning."

Dib finished making his breakfast and placed his plate on the table across from Gaz, who was still playing her game slave occasionally yelling "Die" or "kill". "It wasn't a dumb question if I was serious about it." Dib whispered before he started eating.

When he was done, he headed towards the door, "If dad calls, with would never happen, tell him that I went out and not to bother expecting me to came home on time for dinner." And closed the door behind him and started walking towards Zim's house only to find Gir in his cute puppy outfit stand in front of him.

"Whoa . . . Gir, what are you doing here and how did you get here?" Dib said breathlessly because he had to admit that the sudden appearance of Gir surprised him and it wasn't really easy to surprise Dib after all he's seen with Zim around.

"I made you some TACOS! You should come and eat some." Gir quickly replied to Dibs questions not intending to answer him completely.

"Gir . . . go away and play doggie some where else." Dib said annoyed.

"Awwww . . . somebody needs a hug." Gir said motioning to Dib that he'll give him a hug.

"No . . . Gir . . . stop . . . okay, okay I'll come, okay I'll come." Dib said giving in to Gir.

"Yay! I made mashed po-ta-toes." Gir yelled as he skipped along the sidewalk towards the Base (Zim's house or home unit whichever).

"I thought you made tacos?" Dib asked not really confused.

"Dib-thingy . . . I say a lot of thing. The fact that you take them seriously is your problem." Gir said under his breath.

". . . what did you just say?" Dib asked now really confused "Maybe I'm imagining things, I thought Gir just said something intelligent just now. The Gir that destroys things, makes a lot of waffles, plays with a dirty pig, and foils Zim's plans in an insane and stupid way even thought he doesn't mean to. Yeah must have been my imagination running wild again."

Before he noticed it he was already at Zim's front step, staring at the boy's bathroom sign hanging crookedly on the door.

**Normal**

Gir opened the door to the odd looking house and motioned for Dub to step inside.

"Where's Zim?" Dib asked

"The masta didn't want to finish eating breakfast, so he's in the-"

"Lab?" Dib interrupted.

"Bedroom, sleeping or something," Gir finished his answer kind of annoyed he was interrupted, "I'll take you to him follow me."

Gir walked past the kitchen and down the hallway with Dib following him, "Are you still watching that 'evil monkey show'?" Dib asked trying (for some odd reason) to strike up a conversation.

"I loves me my 'EVIL MONKEY'." Gir yelled finally back to his old self "And I loves the Doom Song. Doom doom, doom, doom, doom."

Hating himself for having to talk about 'evil monkeys' Dib and Gir finally arrived at Zim's bedroom door. "Just open the door and ENTER THE ROOM . . . WHE!" Gir said before running off to who knows where.

Kind of suspicious of what's going on but didn't want to miss the opportunity of some what seeing Zim in actual Pajama pants Dib grab at the Door knob and turned, and pushed it to look inside. Dib couldn't believe what he saw.

**Author's notes: Hi! I finally finished Chapter 1, hope it wasn't boring and hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for you replies they are very much appreciated. Oh! If you find any spelling errors don't mind them there suppost to be there.**

**Example: ****masta****=master **


	3. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy, M for Mature (later chapters) and if you don't like don't read **

**(Sorry for taking so long I was kind of on a writers block & please be patience for the upcoming lemon!)**

"_Zim thinking"_

"_**Dib thinking"**_

"Talking"

**Chapter 2: You're giving me a reason to live? Part 2**

Dib quickly opened the door to Zim's room only to find Zim laid out on his bed fully clothed and surprisingly calm and collected, just staring at the see through ceiling watching the dimed out light from the sun hit his eyes making them seem like he was crying out light. Dib shook his head to break himself out of his trance and walk towards Zim to sit next to him on the bed.

"Zim? . . . if you don't do something I'll kidnap you and sell you to scientists who would love to dissect you." Dib explained waiting for Zim to be his usually self . . . violent.

Dib couldn't help feel the pit of his stomach twist and turn at the uneasiness coming from the silent's that was coming from Zim even after Dib made his usual threat. Zim stayed quiet not paying any attention to Dib, and Dib felt hurt when it seemed that Zim was ignoring him even more hurt then having everyone in the world throw rocks at him. Dib decided to act instead of wonder, he throw his body around and straddled Zim and pined his hands above his head an a attempt to have Zim look him in the eyes.

"Zim what's wrong with you, do you really want to be captured and dissected? I thought you want to conquer the world and destroy the human race?" Dib yelled at Zim that just stared at him blankly, "What happened to you? Let me in for once in your miserable life."

Dib stared at Zim green smooth looking face having the urge to just caress his face in compassion but held himself back. Dib tightened his grip on Zim's wrist in attempt to show him that he doesn't mind waiting.

"Dib-filth . . . just hurry and do what you will." Zim said emotionlessly.

"Zim, what happened? Why are you like this? Tell me!" Dib desperately yelled in an attempt to get his point across.

"Why are you showing me concern? . . . why are you still here, are you going to capture the great ZIM or not?" Zim mustered up not looking into Dibs eyes.

"Zim I'm-"

"DON'T DO THAT! YOU'LL JUST BE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE AND ABANDON ME-"Zim said stopping himself halfway not intending to spill the beans.

"What? Abandon? Zim?" Dib asked confused.

"Save yourself the trouble and just go ahead and prove to the world that I exist so that I may be dismembered, the way you want me to." Zim stated as emotionlessly as he could.

"Zim that may sound easy for you say but that truly hurts me to hear you say that and even include that this is what I want," Dib stated letting one of Zim's hands go to garb his chin to force him to look at him. "Zim, you can think how ever you want about me, may they be true or not, but please believe me when I say that I want you to open up to me. If you haven't noticed by now we're in the same boat whether you like it or not. All the crap you've pulled me in, it's that both of us that fixes that problem. You may want to hide it but you're in pain and I'm not like those stupid idiots that can't tell from real human parents to robotic ones and not notice you're hurt. It may be apparent that we somehow became enemies but that does mean you can't tell me what's hurting you."

Zim stared at Dib kinda shocked at that speech he just made and signed. "Fine, Dib-stink, just get off of me."

Dib complied with his wishes and rolled off of him. Zim stayed were he was and didn't move after Dib got off of him.

"I . . . I was . . . I was thrown away, more like banished, actually." Zim struggled to answer.

"Banished?" Dib asked.

"My . . . um . . . the tallest throw me away deeming me to be worthless." Zim finally said sniffling at bit.

Dib reached out and grab Zim and embraced him in his arms.

"So do you mean that this whole thing of taking over the world was just-"

"An excuse of getting rid of me, there was no plan of taking over this . . . planet. They didn't even know that this planet even existed." Zim chuckled sadly at the irony. "So Dib, do what you deem to be necessary . . . and if you will . . . take care of Gir for me as my last request."

Dib didn't look at Zim but just stared in space (not literally) thinking.

" _*sighs* I can't believe I told him. Me an a invader-ur. . . ah, well an ex- invader if I suppose, sharing my feelings . . . feels kinda . . . good . . . I think."_

Dib still lost in his thoughts, **"Zim is just like me, thrown away and alone . . . no, I won't let it end this way."**

"_Why isn't Dib saying anything? Is he that excited to see that the GREAT ZIM fall right . . . right on his face? I must be a joke in his eyes. This is humiliating, even in front of my former enemy."_

"Zim . . . what will you do now that you don't have a-"

"Purpose? I don't think there is much to do, now that my imaginary plan of world domination isn't intact." Zim said bitterly.

"Then live for me . . ." Dib said turning his amber eyes towards Zim, staring at him in possible desperation.

"Wha? . . . what are you taking about? Are you telling me to live to be your servant now that I'm no longer accepted within my race?" Zim asked shocked. "FUCK YOU! I AM NOT SO DESPERATE TO GIVE MYSELF AWAY LIKE THAT. DIB, OUT OF ANYONE IN THIS FORSAKEN UNIVERSE I THOUGHT YOU'D UNDERSTAND!" Zim yelled pushing his body away from Dib in anger, giving some distance away from Dib by walking towards the door slowly backwards.

Dib quickly stood up and grabbed Zim's arms in an attempt to calm him down. "No! That's not what I mean, at all!" Dib said.

"Then explain yourself!" Zim said, glaring at Dib with the mechanical arms of his pak already out and ready to attack.

"This may be a bit painful to remind you but when you first got the news of being . . . banished, you probably thought it would be better to disappear, that you have no purpose." Dib started, even though the pointy point of Zim pak mechanical arms was so close to poking his eyes out

"Continue . . ." Zim urged.

"So give yourself another reason to live, a purpose, and let it be me. If I become the reason to you waking up every morning as you have become mine, wouldn't that be perfect?" Dib finally explained.

Zim just stared at him emotionlessly. "Are you . . . stupid? Live for you? How would that work out?"

Dib gave Zim this gentle little smile and released his arms, using his hands to cup the sides of Zim's face, gently rubbing under his eyes with his thumb repeatedly as if to comfort him knowing that the expression shown on Zim's face didn't match what he was hiding in his heart that he deny of having.

"Is that what you really feel or am I have to guess what you really feel again?" Dib asked still rubbing under Zim's eyes.

". . . why are you doing this? How would this benefit you in any way? Do you have this desire to manipulate me, for what reason?" Zim asked still a little confused.

Dib let go of Zim's face and motioned for Zim to take a seat back on the bed. "Zim, I really want you to believe me when I say that I have no bad intentions on this . . . idea or offer," Dib started. Zim sat on the bed but Dib stayed standing facing his back towards Zim. "Don't doubt me . . . I would no more hurt you than hurt myself . . . I had no intention of hurting you from the very beginning believe it or not."

Zim stared at Dib's back in shock. _ "What did he . . . just say?"_

"So," Dib said turning around to face Zim, holding out his hand towards Zim. "Let me be at least one of the reasons to you still living."

Zim tore his eyes from Dib's face to stare at his hand. "So, you're really serious? . . . you won't regret this?"

"Kinda late to regret anything." Dib chuckled.

"You wouldn't . . . throw me away, right?" Zim asked with tears in his eyes.

Dib slightly smiled at Zim, forcing him to look to at him in the eyes again, "That also applies to you . . . . Zim, you won't throw me away, right? Then I have no reason to throw you away."

Dib grabbed Zim's hand softly, as if it would break under his grasp and directed it towards his chest.

"Can this be yours?" Dib asked.

Zim first stared at Dib then nodded his head with tears still running down his cheeks cutely.

Dib smiled completely and embraced Zim again, holding him tightly. Dib accidently looked out through the window that was facing him and noticed that the sun wasn't out anymore **"Hmm . . . that's weird it's already dark out . . . wait . . . IT'S NIGHT ALREADY! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"**

"Zim, what time is it?" Dib asked hurriedly pulling away from the hug.

"Huh? Why?" Zim asked, "Well if you must know . . . computer what time is it!"

"12:45 p.m." the computer answered sleepily.

"Oh shit! Zim, I . . . I gotta go home . . . um . . . can I go ahead and come pick you up for school tomorrow?" Dib asked hurriedly.

"Uh . . . –"

"Don't even try to skip school tomorrow, I know where you live!" Dib said with a straight face.

Zim broke out in laughter for the first time today, "Sure, I won't skip school. And sure you can come and pick me up; I'll turn off the security so you won't . . . get beat . . . again."

"Puh leazze! I was just . . . doing an experiment." Dib lied.

"Sure, I totally believe that. Anyways, don't you have to go home or something?" Zim said chuckling a little.

Dib blushed a little, praising himself for the reward that Zim has given him . . . his actual smile . . . and Dib was the cause of it. Dib run out of Zim's room out the door towards his house.

"_Dib is so cute- . . . wait . . . what was I about to think? . . . That Dib is cute . . . that it wouldn't be a bad thing if the things that Dib said came true? Is that what I want to happen?. . . "_

"The masta wants that to happen," Gir yelled as he ran in to the room unannounced, "Don't deny what will surely happen!"

" . . . Gir . . . wha? . . . . Never mind, I'm not even going to guess what your deal is."

**-Dib P.O.V-**

"**I can't believe that I actually got Zim to be mine finally . . . finally . . . . finally mine alone. *Sigh* Even though I broke through the first set of walls in his heart doesn't mean that all of him can be mine. I hope the day that he finally tells me he loves me as much as I do to him can- . . . will come sooner then I expect."**

Dib finally reached home and quickly unlocked the door by grabbing the key under the welcome mat. He walked in and found the kitchen light open. **"Gaz probably fell asleep on the kitchen table again."** Dib walked towards the kitchen.

"Gaz, is that you?" Dib called out fully entering the kitchen and was surprised to find his father there, sitting on one of the chairs, facing towards him.

"Wha? Dad . . . why didn't you answer when I called out?" Dib asked.

"Son . . . where were you?" Dr. Membrane asked Dib.

"Uh, I was out."

"Out where?"

"At a friend's house."

"Who's house?"

"Just a friend"

"And you think it's appropriate to stay out this late just to go at a friend's house without telling me, this person must be important enough for you to leave Gaz by herself. Now tell me young boy, whose house?"

"**Shit, he's being serious. If I tell him that I was staying at Zim house, he'll mess up everything."**

"Really, Dad? Are you being serious? Gaz beats the crap out of me everyday and I'm freaking eighteen years. She can take care of herself, whether I'm here or not. Oh, and Dad it's nice finally seeing you be a real father for once but don't you think it a little too late for that."

Dib walked away not really wanting to hear what other objections Dr. Membrane had to his little speech. Dib went up stairs to his room.

". . . What's gotten into that kid?" Dr. Membrane mumbled to himself.

Dib fell onto his bed, exhausted and closed his eyes, excited for what tomorrow might bring.

"**Finally, things seem to be heading in a . . . brighter direction." **

_**Author notes: Hi you guys! Sorry it took so long I was so trying my best to actually make the story head to the direction that I want it to go with out going off topic or spill any of the beats of future events but rest assured that it's gonna get hotter and more interesting . . . or at least I try . . . anyways hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it. Oh, almost forgot don't mind the spelling errors.**_

_**Masta: master**_

_**Puh leazze: please**_

_**Wha: what**_

_**Kinda: kind of**_

_**(For those who don't know) P.O.V: point of view (I mostly use it if the characters are not in the same place) **_

_**Skool: school**_

_**Hyumans: humans**_


	4. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN INVADOR ZIM OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

"_Zim thinking"_

"Talking"

"_**Dib thinking"**_

(sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy!)

If you don't like don't read, no flagging!

(Just to let you know I'm not really going by the series coz I have watch all the episodes yet)

**Chapter 3: "Zim is mine and mine alone!"**

**-Zim's P.O.V-**

Zim awake from the rapid beating of his heart from the excitement of wondering how today would turn out with the declaration of devotion from Dib. _"Dib . . . the feeling of his warm hands are still lingering through out my cheeks . . . I still can not believe the seriousness that reflected from those eyes that resemble whirl pools." _Zim pulled himself out of his thoughts and got up from bed.

"Computer!" Zim semi yelled.

"Yea." Computer answer a little annoyed.

"I require a change of clothes and . . . a different hair piece, if you will. The outfit that I wish to change into and the hair piece must be this gothic style I've been hearing about." Zim ordered.

"Sure." Computer answered.

Zim stood up from his bed with his mind still filled with Dib as he walked over to the scanner. _"Is it just me but has that human- I mean Dib gotten more a-attractive so to speak . . . what am I saying?"_

The scanner scanned his body and gothic clothes appeared: He wore these black leggings under these black shorts with chains hanging at his sides, this black tank top over this gray and black stripped long sleeve shirt that covered his hands, his wrists was covered in thin black and red bracelets, his hair piece black of course but the front was a lot longer in the front then the back and the tips was dyed white, and last but not least he wore black knee-long converse with this long leather strip that connected the two.

He looked at himself in the mirror, not really in the mood for admiring himself like usually, but he considered himself to complete the look.

He walked out of his room and made it down the hallway only to find the kitchen a mess and the living room looked as if it never seen the day of light. Zim sighed to himself not surprised to find this part of the house in this kind of state and the only name that popped into Zim's head as to who did this is none other then 'Gir'.

"Arg! He is impossible!" Zim yelled to himself as he stomped off in the direction of the occasional 'Whe!' or 'Piggy!'.

Zim walked into the dining room (which he didn't know he had) and spotted Gir doing his usual thing . . . making a mess out of a mess.

"Gir! What the hell are you doing so early in the morning?" Zim yelled which didn't get the little ones attention, "Gir! Stop this non-sense at once!"

Gir stood up and face planted on the floor and started spinning on the ground. Zim stared at this scene for a few moments and realized 'it's no use.' He turned around and walked away towards the door coz he heard laser noises and a knocking sound at his front door.

He got there in some what of a hurry and quickly opened the front door to find the very person who invaded his thoughts.

"Hey there, Zim. I came like I said I would." Dib said out of breath with a toothy grin on his face.

**-Dib's P.O.V.-**

Dib awoke this morning happy as can be, his stomach filled with butterflies and his mind filled with fantasies that he hopes will reflect the future. He was so excited that he didn't even wait for his alarm clock to wake him up, he practically leaped out of bed with this smile across his face and cha cha'd (which means danced) into his bathroom humming this techno song called 'Better off alone-Crazy trance'.

He flicked the light on in his bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.

"Dib . . . don't mess this up, dude. You know that you have one chance and one chance only coz Zim is a very stubborn person," Dib chuckles a little, "Very stubborn indeed."

Dib took off his clothes and decided to take a quick cold to take care of the aftermath of his wet dream about Zim.

After the shower he walked out still humming the catchy tune as he got dressed: he wore this long sleeve black shirt, his not so tight checkered black and white skinny jeans, his black combat boots, and his other trench coat that had the sleeve cut off. He reached over to his dresser and pulled out his necklace that had many spikes, weird carvings of supernatural things and symbols, and a part of a mass destructive weapon that no long works and put them around this neck.

He didn't need to fix his hair coz not matter what his sleeping position was it would revert back to normal, weird I know.

He finished dressing and walked out of his room and down the stair to the kitchen. Like always Gaz was down there with her slave gamer out yelling out to who knows what.

"Hey, Gaz." Dib greeted in this painfully happy tone.

Gaz's eyebrow twitched a little in annoyance, "What crawled into your pants this morning?"

Dib smile grew a little and replied, " . . . good things, Gaz, good things."

Dib walked towards the cabinet and pulled out a bag of bread, taking out two to make toast.

"Well what ever it is, it's sickening." Gaz commented, "It's too early in the morning for some one like you to be all happy and crap."

"Gaz . . . it's a wonderful day out there, embrace it." Dib remarked, even though it sounded cheesy coming from him.

Gaz paused her game slave and looked up to give him this blank expression, "It's raining out side."

Dib kind of gasped and turned around to look out the kitchen window and saw drizzle outside with a case of dark clouds.

He sighed to himself, "Couldn't be better."

Gaz slammed down her game slave on to the table, "What the hell happen at Zim's house, Dib? Ever since you got back you've been back you've been . . . loopy."

Dib looked at her direction with a serious face, "Tell dad and I'll tell him you're dating Tak which equals you dating a girl."

Gaz stayed quiet for a few moments, "I wasn't going to say anything idiot, it's just that you're bothering me with all that happy business."

"Oh, well, nothing happen yet but it's going in the direction I want it to." He replied happy again.

Gaz turned her head back to her game slave and unpaused it, "Whatever."

Dib grabbed his toast as soon as it finished and spread butter on them as he walked towards the door grabbing an umbrella.

"Where are you going? It's not time for school yet." Gaz yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm going to go pick up my beloved." Dib simply answered.

As he walked out nibbling on his toast he heard Gaz say in a slight whisper, "Whatever . . . . good luck stink face."

He smiled again and walked in the direction of Zim's house, loving the smell of the rain and how everything looked . . . clean.

"I need all the luck I can get." He said to himself.

He finally arrived at the front gate of Zim's house trying to decide if he should just walk through and the little gnomes wouldn't attack him or he would have to go into ninja mode and avoid the lasers and anything else they can dish out.

"Zim probably forgot to disable the security." Dib said as he opened the gate and dashed for the front door.

The little gnomes opened there little beady eyes and started to attack Dib. Dib was faster though, he learned in incredible amount of kung-fu and any other art forms of fighting just for emergency purposes, so getting around the gnomes. But the hard part was thinking of what to say when Zim answers the door.

"Hi!" Dib said as he did a full back flip to avoid the laser that came at him, "Nah, sounds weird. What about 'what's up?' . . . doesn't sound like something I should say in this situation."

He avoided all the lasers and sudden found himself in front of Zim's door with his hand instinctively knocking on his door.

"Damn you hand, you're suppose to wait until I'm ready you traitor." He literarily said to his hand.

The door opened up and Zim was the one to answer the door this time.

" _**. . . damn he had to pick now to be extra smokin' hot then usual**__. . . __**I almost attacked him *sighs* I gotta watch myself there."**_

"Hey there, Zim. I came like I said I would." Dib said out of breath with a toothy grin on his face.

**-Normal P.O.V-**

Zim slightly smiled at Dib, "I can see that." He said in an even voice, "But don't you think it's a little too early."

Dib smiled, "And you're already dressed for someone complaining about it being a little too early."

A light blue blush appeared on Zim's face, "I just . . . I always wake up around this time."

Dib came a little closer to Zim touching his elbows, "Liar, you should of known that I've been your stalker since elementary I know what time you actually wake up at . . . . . are you blushing?" Dib slightly teased.

Zim turned his face, avoiding Dib's intense gaze, "The great Zim does not blush."

Dib chuckled slightly, "And when ever you don't want to answer a question you speck in 3rd person like you did back when we were younger."

Zim looked back at Dib, " . . . you know every thing about me don't you?"

"As creepy as it sounds . . . yeah." Dib answered slightly frowning.

"Don't you think it's unfair that the amount of knowledge you have about me out weights my knowledge about you." Zim explained.

Dib stared at Zim for a few moments and laughed slightly, "We have time for you to get to know me another time."

"Hmph! Fine, whatever," Zim replied, "Since it's early and slightly raining,, wanna come in? But I must warn you that it's a mess in here, Gir was up to his ridiculous role play with that pig of his again."

Dib chuckled, "And I see Gir is being his usual annoying self."

Zim shrugged and moved aside gesturing for Dib to enter his house. Dib entered the house slightly surprised by the apparent mess that engulfed the house.

"Whoa you weren't kidding when you said it was a mess." Dib remarked.

Zim ignored that comment, "Computer!"

The computer sighs, "What?"

"Clean this mess up."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Little flat round robots came out nowhere and started sucking up the dirt, uneaten food, and some unknown substance that covered the walls. Zim walked over towards the couch and sat down and Dib followed him sitting down next to him . . . real close.

Zim blushed for the second time this morning, "Must you really enter my personal space, isn't that what you humans call the invisible circle that surrounds you hyumans?"

Dib moved closer to Zim and leaned back on the couch stretching his arms as he let them rest behind Zim, "I won't stop getting closer to you."

Zim looked down at his hand that rested on his lap, "How can you be so direct, Dib? Are you really the same person that I've known for 7 years or have you been deceiving us by putting on that 'protector of earth' surraide?"

Dib leaned closer to Zim's non-existing ears and whispered, "Mmm, well think what you want, I'm not ready to explain myself to you just yet."

Zim shivered slightly felling Dib's hot breath on his neck, "W-why is that?"

". . . coz," Dib pulled back looking at the television in front of him and leaned back on the couch again, "There are things I don't know about myself . . . like how is it that I've noticed you're an alien and no one else did? Why is it that you've become my obsession before I realized it? There's a lot more to my questions which let me back to one thing . . . . . my father."

Zim turned his head towards Dib to look him the eyes, curiosity invading his expression, "Your father? What does he have to do with the fact that you're . . . I'm gonna be nice so I'll call you weird."

Dib grinned, "I'm so glad you've noticed me enough to know who I am."

Zim almost looked away but didn't, "Anyone would notice a kid jumping on top of a desk pointing at me while he accuses me of being an alien."

Dib touched the bridge of his nose, "Sometimes I wondered why I even did that, I mean, I give them some sort of proof that you're not from this world and then you say one sentence and everyone believes you. Unbelievable!"

Zim chuckled, "That is surely unbelievable, and you used to call me an idiot."

Dib pulled Zim towards him, so that Zim's head was lying on Dibs broad chest, "When I look back on those days, it makes me wonder why I even tried as hard as I did . . . . maybe it was just a cover up for the hatred of the people in this blasted city."

Zim twitched at the way Dib said hatred and looked at Dib, " . . . you have more inner demon's then you lead on, don't you?"

Dib looked down at Zim and stared into his beady eyes, "You forgot to put your contacts on." Dib said as he rubbed his thumb under Zim's eyes.

Dib leaned in a little closer and Zim couldn't help but lean in forward either.

"_**The place where his lips should be looks so soft."**_

"_A-are we going to immerse in the intimate action called kissing."_

"_**Damn, his breath smells like he's been eating chocolate . . . don't know why but that's kinda sexy."**_

"_He closed his eyes, he's totally serious about this . . . how do I kiss back? Mind you are not help at all!"_

Dib and Zim finally kissed.

"_**What the hell? Am I hearing pop rocks? Or I'm so nervous I can't think right. *sighs* It's so soft . . . wonder if I can take this further."**_

"_What is that sound? . . . bells . . . is that the sound of bells but it's 5:57 in the morning, where the hell would there be ringing bells . . . is that Dibs tongue?"_

Zim opened his mouth giving Dib full access and the both fought for dominance. It was suddenly so quiet in the room that the only sounds you could hear are the slurping and sucking sounds that echoed through out the room. Dib leaned forward pushing Zim on to his back placing himself between his legs. Dib break apart for air and looked down at Zim who was flushed and panting from the excitement.

"_**Shit, if he looks like this I won't be able to control myself."**_

Dib slid his hands into Zim's shirt earning him a mixture of a gasp and moan. Dib licked his lips as he saw Zim impatiently arched his back into his hands, giving him this lusty look.

"_I . . . can't seem to control myself anymore, I want his touch so bad."_

Dib leaned over Zim, "You're finally mine."

"It's time to go to school, you love birds." Computer snickered.

The both of them quickly sat up, blushing at the fact that they were caught in the act.

"Uh, yeah we should probably get going then." Dib stood up as he grabbed Zim's hand.

"Dib?"

Dib looked down at Zim, "Yeah?"

"What is the name of our relationship?"

Dib smirked, "We're lover, of course. You're finally mine now and there's no chance in hell I'll let you go."

**Authors notes: hey you guys, sorry for the late update but I finally finished it cause of the awesome replies that I've been given. So thank you and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing.**


	5. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF INVADER ZIM'S CHARACTERS. THE ONLY CHARACTERS THAT I OWN ARE THE ONE THAT I CREATE COZ I DON'T REMEMBER ANY OF OTHER CHARATERS NAMES.

**Warning: M for mature, yaoi, boy x boy, cursing, and a bit of violents **

'_**Dib thinking'**_

'_Zim thinking'_

Talking

**Chapter 4: "School and back"**

**=Normal P.O.V=**

It stopped raining by the time Dib and Zim headed towards school but the sky was heavy with dark clouds.

"Arg! Your stink planet and its disgusting Aquatic substance." Zim complained as he awkwardly attempted to avoid little puddles that scattered upon the floor like landmines.

Dib chuckled softly as he watched Zim do dance-like moves as he hopped, walked, and skipped around the puddles as if he was this little happy filled kid hyped up on candy and soda, "Well it can't be helped, the Earth has mostly water then land." He remarked as he joined Zim and started hopping away over puddles.

Zim chuckled slightly as he watched Dib and his tall frame try to be 'epic' like him.

"_Jumping around like that doesn't suit someone basically dressed in all black."_

Dib, who noticed Zim laughing at him, suddenly carried him in bridal-style, "Wha-?" Zim said startled by the quick movement, "What are you doing?"

"We'll never make it to school with you jumping over every puddle you come across," Dib started as a matter of fact, "And besides this gives me an excuse to touch you."

Zim blushed, "Well aren't you a . . . smooth talker."

Dib chuckled, "That's only when I'm with you."

Dib walked through the streets with Zim in his arms with a slight smile on his face, ignoring all the quiet stares and the disapproving whispers. Zim smiled slightly, only enough that he was the only one that could tell.

They finally got to school, not much different then the Elementary school that they used to go to . . . actually the city didn't have enough cash so they basically just added all the grades together. So anyways, Dib let Zim back onto his feet as they got to the front steps of the school.

"So you think everyone's gonna be surprised when they don't see us fighting like usual?" Dib asked with a grin as he walked up the steps behind Zim, trying to take peek under Zim's shorts.

"And how does the thoughts of those hyumans concerns me?" Zim replied pulling the ends of his shorts down, feeling that someone behind him was being a real big pervert.

Dib smiled, "It's just like you to say something like that, and how is it that you don't care?"

"And I shall answer your question with a question; will their thoughts stop a meteor from crashing against this planet? Will their thoughts bring back the dead? Will their thoughts keep the sun from coming tomorrow? If not, then their thoughts will never keep me from doing what I have to." Zim explained as he walked up to his locker and punched in his access code. (He pretty much improved his locker since some idiot broke into it only just to have their house blown up *hehe* idiot) "Is that a simple enough answer for you?"

Dib leaned against the locker next to Zim with his hands in his pockets and grinned, "Yeah I guess, it was a long explanation though."

Zim looked up from his locker and glared, "You shouldn't have asked."

Dub held is hands in front of him as if he was trying to defend himself and shook his head lightly as he smiled, "Whoa! No need to bite my head off."

Zim turned his gaze towards Dib again and arched his eyebrow in confusion, "Since when have I ever tried to bite your head off."

Dib pretty much smiled, not wanting to correct his confused lover, "Never mind. Are you ready for class now, I'm guessing the bells gonna ring in . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1"

The bell rang signaling the start of hell on earth . . .

Zim slammed his locker close and walked with Dib to their first period . . . American History. was the most boring person you could every meet, He even puts himself to sleep when ever his verbally teaching. Zim as always sat that the far right next to the door and Dib sat in the opposite direction near the window.

"_**Shit why'd I have to pick a seat that's far away from Zim . . . what the hell was I thinking?"**_

Dib angrily looked toward the board already feeling his eyes shut slightly, he couldn't help it, it was like he formed a habit in sleeping in Mr. Fillers classroom since he never bother to wake any of his students up. But Dib fought hard, he avoids his eyes from the board and looked in the direction of Zim, willing him to turn his head so that their eyes would meet. But as luck would have him, he ending up having eye contact with Mr. Filler who seemed to be in a 'bad' mood.

"_**Shit! Shouldn't have looked around."**_

"Mr. Membrane! Is there something that is more interesting then learning what's going to be on the next test?" Mr. Filler called out, "Or are you going to go on about how Zim is an alien again."

Dib grinned at Mr. Filler, "No Mr. Filler I was just being a little curious is all. But other than that there's nothing else." He explained loving the surprised and shocked face Mr. Filler displayed before him.

"_**This is getting amusing."**_

Everyone in class gasped at the words that left his mouth, this kid named Timm that was sitting way in the back was the first one to voice his thought, "So you're not all crazy over Zim now?"

Dib smirked, "Think what ever you want." Dib simply answered.

Zim stared at him, giving him a look that says 'don't be a show off' but his stares was left unanswered as more kids in the class kept running their mouths in shock that the 'normally weird kid' didn't do his usual routine of jumping on top of his desk, pointing his fingers towards Zim while screaming "Why don't you all see it? He's an alien whose goal is totally conquest over the Earth." And Zim's response would always be "Lies! It's all LIES! I am hyuman!" Zim snickered to himself at that little flashback and wondered why he even tried defending himself, _"They would of believed I was human without me saying anything . . . I feel like a fool for being so caught up in it."_

Zim train of thought was broken when the kid next to him poked his shoulder, he snapped his head towards the guy with a killer glare on his face, "Don't. Touch. Me." Was all Zim said as a warning to him.

The kid, named Jacob, give Zim a scared expression as if he was starting to regret earning the attention of the green skinned kid, "Uh . . . don't you find it weird that Dib isn't harassing you?" He said shakingly.

" . . . and how is that any of your business of how I feel on the matter?" Zim asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Well I kinda thought-"

"Never mind don't answer that question." Zim interrupted. He was annoyed now . . . more annoyed then usual but not annoyed enough to switch someone's brain with a squid just for the heck of it again. He looked towards Dib's direction again who was still being engulfed in attention and he was looking . . . pissed off.

"Yes, yes. I know it's weird that I'm not being my usual insane self, I get it already. Mr. Filler just get the class started the rest off us have lives to get back to." Dib explained.

The day just went on like that with both Zim and Dib as everyone around them stared in disbelief and whispered in each others ears just to be intimidating . . . and it was some what working on Dib's last nerves.

-During Lunch-

Dib and Zim are sitting outside under that oak tree on a bench far from the school play ground.

"Now matter how many years we've been here none of the damn food over here taste any better." Dib complained as he set his tray on the table, ignoring it.

"I think it got a lot worst." Zim replied as he was poking his mystery meat.

"_Is this even food anymore?"_

"How is that possible?"

"This . . . uh . . . meat just ate my spoon and the rest of the substances on this tray. It's not supposed to do that right?"

Dib stared at the . . . thing that was on Zim plate and then turned his head towards his plate and found that the meat crawled off his tray and was in the middle of consuming some poor kid that was there at the wrong time and place, behind the building. He arched his eye brow and turned back around acting as if he didn't see anything.

"_**This shouldn't even be considered food anymore. There should be a containment unit placed in the cafeteria and those so called lunch lady should be arrested for attempted murder with their horrible cooking."**_

"Uh, Zim. Stop poking it."

"Why? This is fascinating."

Dib took Zim plate and throw it aside, "You'll irritate it."

"Rude much."

Dib grabbed Zim and sat him on his lap as he nuzzled his neck, "Whatever. Anyways don't you think things are getting a bit . . . weirder . . . not the normal weird but the type of weird that you notice and it creeps you out more then usual?"

"Other than the mutation of that . . . so called meat. No not really, why? Have you?"

"It's just . . . that this town is not . . . normal at all."

"If you haven't noticed, Dib, this town is beyond normal in every form and shape and I would know . . . . I'm an alien and no one's ever figured that out despite your advances of reveal my true identity." Zim chuckled as he leaned his head on Dib's shoulder as he looked up at the branches of the oak tree they sat in front of, watching the branches sway in the short refreshing breeze.

"Maybe so, but it's just so . . . I don't know anymore . . . with my dad breathing down my neck to accept 'real science' it's hard enough to even understand what the fuck I'm talking about anymore." Dib explained as he wrapped his arms around Zim shoulders, giving him a slight squeeze signaling that he was comfortable in this position.

"What is your father like? You don't seem to dislike or like him." Zim said as he leaned further back to look directly into Dib's eyes.

Dib looked upward as he thought of how he wanted to answer that question so Zim would understand what he wanted to say, "I . . . don't know what I think of him,. I mean I don't think he was that bad of a guy but he wasn't around much for me to determine if he was a good enough father. He keeps pushing me to realize his dreams, to realize his values and morels but I want him to just stop rushing around the place and sit down for once and talk to me."

Zim kept staring at Dib as he explained, watching his expression change as he continued to look up at the cloud filled sky.

"What about your . . . mother?" Zim asked.

Dib finally looked down at Zim, making eye contact, "I don't know my mother . . . there are times where I think she never existed."

Zim looked at Dib with confusion in his eyes, "What do you mean? Aren't human's created with the help of each other, doesn't it take two to tango, so to speak?"

"Well yeah, but it's difficult to explain it, but people who want children and they don't want to engage in an intimate relationship with someone they could just go to a sperm bank."

". . . so you go in and request . . . sperm in order to have a smeet . . . odd. So what does it do? Bite you on your arm infecting you with an offspring?" Zim asked seriously.

Dib busted out laughing at the seriousness that presented itself in Zim's voice, "N-no that's not what happens."

"Then explain it to me."

". . . no . . . it's sort of embarrassing to explain it to you of all people. Anyways it's time to get back to class, you know what happens if we're late." Dib shivered as he warned Zim, remembering those dark times that he attended detention . . . worst time of his life . . . so far.

Zim pouted cutely for that Dib successfully avoided the whole bees and the bird explanation. Dib sighed in relief as Zim stood up and started walking towards the main building, Dib walked right behind Zim.

"_**Hmm, can't help thinking that there's something wrong, like something seriously wrong out there."**_

"_. . . This feeling . . . is warning me of something."_

The end of the school day finally approached them and they were leaving the school grounds.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Zim asked as he watched Dib pull out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"I have this stupid permission slip that . . . my dad has to sign."

"Can't you just wait until he get's . . . . home- never mind."

Dib smiled at Zim slightly, "Yeah, I gotta go to his stupid office or something to get him to sign it . . . what to come with me."

" . . . I don't know . . . I don't think I should let Gir stay home by himself for long or chaos would be upon us sooner then you think."

Dib silently cured Gir and his distortive way of . . . being himself. He leaned in and kissed Zim for a short while, savoring the moment. He pulled back to look Zim in the eyes.

". . . do you really have to have that signed today?"

Dibs smile turned into a smirk and he pulled Zim close to him by the waist, "And why do you ask?"

Zim blushed as he turned his head, avoiding eye contact with Dib, "Don't make me say it."

"Then how about I come over to your house for a bit before I have to go and get this slip signed," Dib suggested as he rested his forehead on Zim's.

Zim slightly smiled, "You mean you want to continue with what we were doing this morning?"

"Of course!"

Zim and Dib walked towards Zim's house hand and hand talking about how foolish the other was in some kind of situation or event that they were both involved in. They finally arrived.

"Please don't let Gir make a mess of the house again . . . oh what am I hoping for it's Gir we're talking about." Zim said under his breath.

Dib chuckled slightly, "I didn't take you as one to engage in a conversation with yourself, are you having fun?" He teased.

Zim blushed as he glared at Dib, "You know you say the least desirable thing at any given chance."

Dib smirked, "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Take it as how ever you want it." Zim answered as he opened the door and walked in. The place was clean (I know what you're thinking this is kind of scary . . . I mean it's never clean with Gir around) . . . yes clean for once.

". . . this is kind of scary . . . it's clean, Zim, something horrible must of happen if it's clean." Dib explained in utter shock.

Zim walked inside the house in a very inhuman speed and tapped on the screen of his T.V., "Computer"

"What?"

"Where is Gir? What has happened while I was gone? Where is that stupid pig?"

The computer snickered, "Nothing happened, master."

". . . what do you mean? IT'S CLEAN IN HERE SOMETHING MUST OF HAPPENED!"

"Nothing happened, the cleaning bots did their jobs and Gir just shut his systems off for awhile, nothing to be alarmed about."

"Gir shut his systems off . . . I didn't know he could do that." Zim looked back at Dib, who seemed to be holding his laughter in, "That isn't even funny you idiot."

Dib walked over to Zim and pulled him close again, "Yeah I know, it's just the expression on your face was priceless."

" . . . there shouldn't be a price on my expression, I'm not selling it."

Dib leaned down to nuzzle Zim's neck again, "Hmm" He simply answered.

Zim blushed as he remembered what happened this morning and whispered in Dib's ear, "Lets head up to my room . . . where the computer won't . . . catch us in an embarrassing position again."

Dib grinned into Zim's neck at hear the suggestion, _**"His intensions are probably innocent and I should probably correct him but it's his fault for temping me."**_

"Sounds like a plan to me, show me the way."

Zim took Dib by the hand and lead him the same way Gir had the first time he had came through this hallway. Dib reminded himself that if he sees Gir that he should thank that insane robot for making this all possible and that he owed him a taco. They entered the room.

"Shield on." Zim commanded.

The see-through roof began to darken and the only light in the room were the lamps that were positioned at each side of Zim's king sized bed. Just enough light to see that the walls were painted purple and some wires were at certain places but not every where. Zim walked further into his room expecting that Dib would do the same and sat on his bed.

"Aren't you going to invite yourself in?"Zim asked as he patted the space beside him.

Dib walked towards Zim, removing his shoes along the way. Zim saw that he removed his shoes so he was going to do the same until Dib stopped him.

"I want the pleasure of undressing you myself, if I may."

"You may do so."

Dib kneeled down and slowly untied the shoe laces and pulled them off, he admired the soft look that Zim's legs were giving and went ahead and kissed above his knees. Zim shivered slightly from the sudden movement but kept watching as Dib continued kissing down his legs, nipping here and there marking Zim as his.

"That's the first time anyone's ever . . . kissed my legs before."

". . . when I said that I love you I meant every part of you, the unseen and the seen, all of it."

Dib finally got to Zim's four toes and gave them the same attention as he did with the legs, he gently set them back down and leaned up, savoring Zim's blushing face. He pulled off Zim's bracelets, throwing them to the floor, and continued his kisses on Zim's fingers, down his palm but getting to his arms was proving to be difficult so he just took off both of Zim's shirts off and his own so that he wouldn't be bothered with it later. He continued his hot kisses down Zim's arm up to his shoulder and nipped it slightly. Hearing Zim panting and his silent pleas for him to continue gave him the signal that he was doing the right things.

"_Why does the trail of kisses feel like it's on fire? I feel so hot but it feels so good."_

Dib did the same thing to the other hand, down the arms and he nipped on the other shoulder giving them the same treatment. He pulled Zim down so that he was on top and between his legs. He looked at Zim expression and it almost gave him a nosebleed.

"_**Shit! I feel like I'm going to pass out from so much hotness that's radiating from Zim."**_

Dib pulled the hair piece off of Zim head and through it on the floor also, Zim antenna's stood up in almost a straight line. Dib couldn't help but want to stroke it a little so he did.

"Ahn~ mmm . . . Dib-b . . . don't." Zim moaned out as he body began to shiver uncontrollably as he gripped Dib by the arms.

"So you're mostly sensitive here, huh?" Dib asked as he continued to stroke lightly, enjoying the sweet sounds of Zim moaning uncontrollably.

Dib leaned down and planted a kiss on Zim's lipless mouth, deepening the kiss as both of their tongues caressed each other, exploring each others wet caverns. Wet and slurping sounds could be heard through out the room with a muffled sound of Zim's moaning. Zim released Dib's arms and proceeded to trace Dib's back with his claws, not breaking the skin but leaving long marks. Dib moaned slightly into Zim's mouth as he broke the kiss for air, he stopped stroking Zim's antenna as he looked at Zim's flushed face. He moved himself down a bit so that he could give Zim chest some 'attention'.

"I would never have guessed that you would have nipples too." Dib said as he used his thumbs to trace the outlines of Zim's nipples, watching those dark green buds harden at his touch.

Zim grasped silently as he shivered from the pleasurable feeling that Dib was causing at his chest, "Mmmm." He simply moaned out his answer.

Dib looked up to see tears of pleasure escape Zim's eyes and his antennas began to twitch. He could help himself he wanted to taste those beautiful green buds so he took the left nipple inside of his mouth and sucked to his hearts content. Zim moaned out loud as he arched his back upwards towards the pleasurable feeling, he buried his hands Dib's ebony colored hair and tugged slightly.

"Ahn~ mnm . . . Dib." Zim moaned.

Dib flicked his tongue over the beautiful dark green bud as he went over to the other bud that needed attention too. He sucked the bud giving it the same treatment as the other, using his fingers to twist the unattended nub.

"_I . . . I can't think anymore, my minds gone blank."_

Zim couldn't help but arch his back and moan as his nipples were being tasted and teased. He felt like his sanity was slipping from him as Dib continued to torment him with pleasure. Dib flicked his tongue over the bud and then began to trail down, leaving more hot kisses. He ended up at Zim shorts and leggings, he continued to lick and kiss Zim squeedlyspooch as he slowly pulled Zim's shorts off over his legs and through them on the floor with the others, he did the same with Zim's leggings throwing them some where unknown. Dib stared in disbelief as he saw a tent build up in Zim's black colored boxers. Dib just smiled and decided not to comment on how much Zim was alike to humans, he just continued to nip and suck on Zim's inner thigh's earning him a muffled moan.

"_**Shit, I'm so turned on right now I don't know if I can hold on much longer. Zim, you have no fucking Idea of how hot you are."**_

"_I . . . want him to touch me more . . . more between my legs. Please Dib give me release!"_

Zim looked down at Dib, "Please . . . I want more."

Dib stopped what he was doing as he looked up to see the flushed face of Zim begging him with his lust filled voice and dazed eyes. Dib couldn't help but blush as his fantasy's were unraveling right before his eyes.

"With pleasure." Dib simply answered as he gave Zim another kiss while he pulled down Zim's boxers.

Dib broke away from the kiss as he leaned back down again to admire Zim's harden member, he watched as the harden sex organ twitched in excitement, waiting to be touched to be pleasured. Dib fingered the tip of Zim's member lightly tracing the sensitive veins. Zim moaned Dib's name as he arched his back further off the bed in hopes to receive more pleasure. Dib first lubacated his fingers with his mouth and first used one finger to enter Zim twitching entrance, he saw the pained expression on Zim's face and then took Zim's member into his mouth as he nipped the tip first and then engulfed it further into his throat, deep throating him. Zim screamed out in pleasure as he felt his member incased in a wet warmth he's never felt before.

" _**. . . He tastes like sugar . . . why?"**_

Dib continued to stretch Zim's entrance with his fingers as he added another one, making a scissoring movement. He bobbed his head up and down Zim's shaft making slurping sounds as he swirled his tongue over the harden member. He slipped another finger into Zim's entrance, reaching as deep as he could until he heard Zim grasp loudly and felt the very hard tug on his hair, signaling that he had found Zim's sweet spot.

Zim could see stars as Dib perfectly hit his sweet spot mercilessly, his vision blurred as tears filled them, and he couldn't hear anything but his own voice sounding unlike him as he continued to moan.

Dib stopped sucking on Zim's member but continued to thrust his finger mercilessly into Zim as he added the fourth finger, Dib intense gaze watched Zim wither before him, watching the lustful way Zim through his head back in pleasure and moaning out Dib's name. _**"I'm not going to make it. I got to do this now, he's pretty much ready."**_

"Tell me, Zim, where do you feel good?"

"Ahn . . . d-don't make me s-say i-it."

"Well since I have no idea how you're feeling I could just stop right here."

Zim groaned out in frustration, "There."

"There where?"

Zim bit down on his non-existing lips, "My . . ."

Dib tilted his head to the side, "My?"

"Where you're touching is making me feel good."

Dib flicked his fingers up and down inside of Zim, "You mean here."

"Ahahn~ . . . mmm . . . y-yes, where ever you touch makes me feel good."

"Tell me where I touched you that made you feel good."

"M-my legs."

"Uh-huh."

"My h-hands and p-palms"

"Yes."

"My arms a-a-and antennas"

"I'm listening."

"My c-chest"

"Uh-huh."

"D-down my squeedlyspooch and my . . . member . . . and the Ahh~ the place that you at r–right now."

Dib smirked, "Good boy."

Dib slowed down his movements until he came to a complete stop earning him a disappointed moan from Zim.

Dib smiled, "Don't worry, I'll give you a lot more pleasure then you can even handle." He promised as he unbuttoned his pants pulling out his own extremely harden member, he used the hand that he used to lubacate Zim to lubacate his member. He positioned himself in front of Zim entrance, "Relax yourself this might be a bit . . . uncomfortable for a short while." Dib warned as he lifted one of Zim's legs up on his shoulder and the other he supported.

Zim nodded his head showing that he understood and relaxed himself as must as he could. His eyes widen as he felt something warm and hard penetrate him slowly, he arched his back slightly dragged his claws down to Dib's shoulders as he felt the Dib penetrate further into him. When Dib finally pushed in up to the base of his member he waited until Zim got used to his size and the unfamiliar intrusion.

The uncomfortable feeling subsided and Zim began to feel impatience as he was waiting for Dib to continue, so he bucked up against him to signal for him to continue. Dib licked his lips as started a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out, making sure that he hit Zim's sweet spot dead on.

Zim couldn't form any words as Dib sped up, ramming into him, abusing his sweet spot to no end. All he could do was grab on to the sheets of his bed and hold on for dear life as the pleasure consumed his body and mind.

Dib leaned down pulling Zim into a heated kiss as he continued the fast speed of his thrusting. Zim couldn't hold on any longer as he felt his squeedlyspooch tighten. Dib continued his assault until he felt Zim break the kiss, screaming out his name as he released his seed on both of their stomach/ squeedlyspooch. Dib couldn't help but cum right after him as the walls in Zim's entrance clenched around him. Dib slowed his movements until he came to a complete stop and collapse onto Zim, both of them panting hard as they were coming down from there after math of their release. Dib rolled off of Zim, bring him close to him by wrapping his arms around his waist.

"How was my performance?"

". . . amazing . . . a little too amazing . . . WHO ELSE HAVE YOU DONE THIS WITH?" Zim demanded as he lifted his head to show his anger and annoyance.

Dib simply chuckled, "No one else, remember everyone thinks I'm insane and that I have an unhealthy obsession towards you."

Zim glared at his lover in disbelief, "Then how is it that you knew what to do?"

Dib hesitated, ". . . porn . . . lots and lots of porn."

". . . oh . . . well . . . good? I guess."

Dib chuckled as he snuggled closer to his lover, "Don't Doubt me, love."

Zim let his lover hold him, "I'll try not to."

"Hmm," Dib hummed as he began to doze off, _**"Didn't I have something that I was suppose to do . . . . . . . Damn I gotta go get that stupid slip signed before he leave to some unknown place again . . . I so wish I can just forge his fucking name on that shit but every one knows him *sighs* I don't want to leave him but I got to." **_"Zim?"

"Hmm?"

" . . . I gotta go get that slip signed, I don't think I'll make it back so I'll see when I come tomorrow morningto pick you up."

"Wait, you going to come pick me up every morning?"

"Hell yeah!"

Zim sighed knowing that he couldn't argue with Dib since he pretty much knew all the things that made him tick, "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"_Is it a crime to be happy that he wants to pick me up every morning?"_

Dib kissed Zim's forehead and carefully climbed out of bed, putting his clothes on. He turned around and gave Zim a peck on his non-existing lips and walked out of Zim's room closing the door right behind him, he walked down the hallway and out the door leaving the house.

**-Dib's P.O.V-**

He walked down to his fathers building, not going in through the front door but through an air fent on the side of the build. His reason is that the guards in the front are just jackasses that just love to fucking mess with him.

Anyways, he climbed in making his way to what seems to be the way to his father's office but lost his footage and slipped in through a hole that wasn't there before. He of course landed on his feet (He's a kung-fu artist, remember) and looked around the poorly lite room. He eyes widen in shook at what surrounded him.

"What the fuck is this?"

**Authors notes: Sorry it took me a while but here it is the awaited lemon, this is my first time writing this down and everything so don't be harsh with your reviews. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Squeedlyspooch: Zim's stomach**

**Smeet: irkan child**


	6. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OWN COZ I DON'T REALLY FEEL LIKE LOOKING UP THE OTHER CHARACTERS.

**Warning: M for mature, yaoi, slight violent's, boy x boy, lots of cursing, male pregnancy **

**Dib's thinking**

_Zim thinking_

Talking

Chapter 5: "Like father like son?/I'm with smeet!"

** -Dib's P.O.V-**

"What the fuck?"

Dib stared that the life size test tubes filled with human like things with the same faces as Gaz and himself, floating in purple goo. He walked closer towards one of the tubes just to make sure that whatever he was seeing right at this moment wasn't just in his head. The coldness of the glass tube told him that all this was all too real.

Dib grabbed his hair with both hands slightly tugging at them, "What the fuck is going on? . . . are those clones . . . of us? Who is the sick fuck who does something as sick as this?"

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in?" a voice replied behind him as they clapped.

Dib quickly snapped his head around to face who ever was behind him, "Who the fuck- . . . dad?" Dib asked as shock took over his expression.

"Well, son, or should I say number 37 what bring you here so late at night. Aren't you supposed to be home like a good little boy?" Dr. Membrane replied with this sick smirk on this face.

"N-number 37 . . . d-dad what's going on here? What the fuck are those?" Dib yelled as he pointed his index finger at the perfectly lined up tubes upon tubes.

Dr. Membrane sighed to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose slightly, "Son, you're the exact complete copy of me and some how you turned out to be stupid, what's a father supposed to do?"

Dib's mind raced at a mile a minute as he tried to register what his father was telling him, "So you saying, me and Gaz are clones of yourself?"

Dr. Membrane laughed crazily, "Bravo! But I would give you an award for getting the answer right but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kill you."

Dib stared at his father wide eyed, ". . . you wouldn't . . . people would get suspicious if I suddenly disappear."

"Sweet, sweet darling Dib, did you forget that I have clones? I can just extract your memories and give it to another clone. But no matter what I do, you clones keep coming in here and find out the truth." Dr. Membrane said as he shrugged his shoulders as if it was a spill that could be wiped up.

" . . . I won't tell anybody, I swear."

Dr. Membrane looked at Dib with an emotionless expression, "No one would believe you even if you tried."

"D-dad, come on. Think about it, do you think Gaz wouldn't notice?" Dib replied as he looked all over the place for an exit rout.

"And do you think she give a shit?"

"Why are you doing this?" Dib asked as he finally found an exit, it was the laundry shoot where everything that fell in it would some way or another end up outside, but he revised his plan and decide to go back up in the air vent.

"Well, how could I be the greatest scientist in the world, if I didn't know how to clone myself?" He stated as a matter of fact.

". . . you're insane!" Dib yelled as he backed away slowly towards the air vent.

Dr. Membrane sighed to himself as he looked at the tubes, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm one hundred percent sane," He opened the door behind him, showing five buff floating robots waiting at the doorway, "Kill-bots, dispose of number 37, but leave his head complete unharmed as you bring him back to me."

"Yes, sir." They all responded at the same time with this deep mechanical voice.

Dib turned his whole body around as he ran towards one of the tubes that was near the air vent entrance and used its glassy surface to flip himself upwards as he continued to run fast vertically on the surface of the tube as the bots blasted their beams towards Dib causing him to crash his way through the air vent. He began crawling through as he ripped the parts of his trench coat and wrapped them around both of his hands.

"**Shit shit shit shit shit shit. He's going to fucking murder me! I got to get the fuck out of here!"**

Lasers began to fill holes in the air vent, catching Dib slightly by the ribs and the back of his hand. He hissed in pain as he continued to follow the path that he came in at. The heat of the metal and the blown parts of the air vent that filled the air was getting to him. Parts of his exposed hands burned as he touched the scorching metal. He turned to his side as he found the opening of the air vent and slid down to land into a dumpster. He quickly regained his composer and climbed out of the dumpster, not giving himself a minute to breathe as he ran across the street towards his house.

He busted through the front door, walking towards Gaz who was sitting in the living room couch with Tak's arm over her shoulder. Gaz turned her head towards Dib with annoyance as her expression.

"What the hell, Dib?"

"Gaz," He started as he was trying to catch his breath, "Gaz, we need to get the fuck out of here before dad- Dr. Membrane get back here with his kill-bots."

Gaz stared blankly at Dib, "What?"

"Is your bother always like this?" Tak asked as she played with a little bit of Gaz's long purple hair.

"Yeah but this isn't his usual 'Zim's an alien and he's out to destroy us all' kind of crazy." She replied with a surprisingly soft smile towards her lover.

"No time for this! We have to go now!" Dib yelled impatiently.

Gaz sighed to herself, "Explain now!"

"Clones in tubes . . . number 37 . . . kill-bots." He shuddered as he kept looking over his shoulders.

"What?" Tak asked dumbfounded.

"Me and Dib are clones of our father and he's trying to kill Dib with a bunch a kill-bots." Gaz answered.

Tak gave Gaz a surprised look, "You understood that?"

"It pays to learn fast." She replied with an emotionless face.

Dib looked uneasy as he kept looking at the open door behind him, having a strange feeling creep up his back, "Can you hurry it up? Time is kind of important right now."

Gaz looked into Dib eyes as if searching for the whole truth, but her expression turned to worry as she stared longer, "You're not joking?"

"No, I'm not."

Tak grabbed Gaz's shoulders turning her attention towards her, "You can stay with me if you want."

Gaz looked her in the eyes with a slightly smirk, "And you do realize that if we live together none of us will be getting much sleep anytime soon."

Dib rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Gaz go ahead and leave with Tak, I'm going over to Zim's house. Call me on my cell, if you need anything."

"Hey." Gaz called out before Dib headed towards the door.

"What?"

"Be careful out there."

"Aw, thanks Gaz."

"Cause if you died, I lose a punching bag."

"Well . . . that didn't make my day." He said as he ran out the door towards Zim's house.

Tak stood up and pulled Gaz along with her, "I rented an a-part-ment to appear more normal, shall we go now?"

Gaz chuckled softly, "Yeah lets." She replied as she leaned closer to Tak, pulling her into a heated kiss. Both fighting for dominances with their tongues. Tak bent down slightly and looped her arms behind Gaz's legs to lift her in bridal style. Tak walked out the door with Gaz in her arms, still kissing, and climbed into her spaceship, and flew away.

**-Zim P.O.V.-**

Zim awake slightly from his slumber feeling sick to his stomach, not like a type of sick that anyone would feel after eating a bad burrito . . . no, it was the type of sick that felt like something inside you was rejecting whatever it liked to reject. He rushed off his bed and ran towards his bathroom in lighting speed, vomiting all over the bath floor. He felt dizzy . . . hungry and tired. He staggered his way towards his underground base in search for answers.

"Computer." He spoke softly.

". . . yes."

"I need you to do a whole body scan for medical procedures."

"Okay."

A huge scanner came from the ceiling and began to scan him as he took a seat near his computer, shaking in fear that something terrible is wrong with him. He didn't want to imagine the look on Dib's face if anything was wrong with him, it hurt his heart the more when he thought about it.

"Scanning complete."

"What are the results?"

"You are with . . . an offspring."

". . . what?" Zim asked shock and confusion invading his expression.

"You are pregnant."

" . . .what?"

"Master, I believe you have a smeet growing inside you."

"H-how is that possible?"

"Through mating."

"No, I understand that. But I had just had intercourse. How is it possible to be able to detect it now and how is it possible that I'm able to have an offspring?" He asked as he tried to calm himself down by rubbing his temples.

"You are Irken and the other father is a human, the growth rate of the smeet is unpredictable. It could one month grow rabidly and another month its growth rate could slow dramatically."

". . . okay, now that question is answered. Answer the other one."

"Since the Irken race didn't have the need to mate, they didn't bother with separating the male reproductive organ's from the female reproductive organs."

"So?"

"So, Irken female can impregnate Irken males. But if there was a situation of an Irken female becoming involved with a human female, they could either become pregnant or impregnate their partners. And vise versa with Irken males."

Zim stared at his computer screen in shock as the truth began to set in.

"_I'm with smeet . . . . how is Dib going to react to this? I'm afraid to even inform him of such news. Seeing those Jerry Springer and the Maruy Television shows has me worried if Dib will 'set up and be a man' as you call it."_

"Master?"

". . . what is it, computer?"

"Will you keep the smeet, or will you-"

"I will keep it, end of discussion!"

** -Normal P.O.V-**

Zim heard a knocking sound coming form up above, so he steps out of his base and walks to the door. He opened the door harshly, "What!"

". . . Hi Zim, it kinda seems like you're in a bad mood. Did I wake you?"

"Uh, come in." He said as he pulled Dib inside, quickly slamming the door shut. Zim made his way towards the couch, letting himself fall on it. Zim turned his head looking up at Dib's condition: A hot mess. He stood up quickly and rushed over towards Dib.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Dad tried to kill me, turns out that I'm just a clone."

" . . . For some odd reason, I'm not shocked." Zim commented as he pulled Dib towards the couch to sit.

Dib chuckled softly, "And why doesn't that shock you?"

"Because I'm pregnant . . . with your child."

**Author's notes: Hi you guy's, finally finished Chapter 5. Tell me if you were surprised with the whole outcome of what Dib is. I wasn't trying to make it seemed rushed so if it seems like it, my bad. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed typing it.**


	7. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS EXPECT FOR MINE.

**Warning: Yaoi, guy x guy, lemon, male pregnancy, violents, cursing, and badass mood swings**

"**Dib thinking"**

"_Zim thinking"_

-"Love comes in all kinds of forms but hate is the same. Let the hate flow out in the form of tears and learn to love again."- Acrackna15

(Please enjoy)

**Chapter 6: "Mood swings."**

Dib just stared at Zim with this emotionless face, his eyes twitched every now and then as if he was trying to replay those very word that left his lover's mouth, to soak up the information but just couldn't.

" . . . you're what?"

Zim looked away from Dib to stare that the wall in front of him as if to avoid the look that Dib was giving him, "I'm pregnant."

"With my child?"

"Yes."

Zim turned his head back to look at Dib and the look that he gave him . . . frighten him. He reached over to lightly touch his hands that were resting on his lap but Dib brushed his hand away. Zim felt this unbearable pain in his chest as he pulled his hand back as if he was burned, gripping his chest.

"Dib, I-"

"How?"

". . . what?"

"How are you pregnant? Aren't you male? Why didn't you warn me this would happen?"

Zim looked down as his fingers that Dib brushed off, "Since my race has no need for mating they didn't bother separating the male reproductive organs from the females in any of us. Technically, yes I am male. I didn't warn you because I didn't know."

". . . how are you sure you're pregnant? We just had . . ."

"Since you're human and I'm Irkan, the smeet might grow in an unpredictable rate. It seems I'll probably have the symptoms of what human female go through when impregnated."

". . . are you going to keep it?"

Zim snapped his head towards Dib with anger as his expression "Are you going to ask me to get rid of it? Because if you are, you can go fuck yourself," Zim placed a gentle hand on his hardening stomach as he stood up to look down a Dib, "This child was conceived in nothing but love, I will not give this up to suit you're situation. If you do not wish to be apart of this wonderful thing then LEAVE, I don't want someone who's willing to get rid of this innocent life for selfish purposes." Zim yelled.

Dib looked up, shocked at Zim's reaction, feeling ashamed at what he was about to suggest. He stood up and gently place Zim in his tight embrace, ". . . I'm sorry . . . I was acting like a dougebag . . . I wasn't expecting this but how am I suppose to protect the both of you?"

Zim looked up a Dib as if he was insulted, "I forgive you for being pigheaded, but if you ever do that to me again I'll switch your brain with an obedient squid or maybe I'll make it easier on myself to just finally kill you. I'm not so helpless that I can't take care of myself, don't burden yourself with unnecessary thoughts."

Dib placed his head on Zim's shoulder, "Do you know the gender?"

". . . no, not yet."

"How would you give birth?"

". . . let's not speak of this now, let's get you cleaned up."

Zim pulled Dib by the hand towards his base, gestured for him to sit on the steel table that centered itself in the middle of the room. Zim walked over towards his desk pulling out this box from one of his drawers. He hurried over towards Dib and pulled out a purplish tube.

Dib stared at the tube, "What's that?"

Zim chuckled at Dibs concerned expression, "It's like those rubbing alcohol but more advance and double the pain."

Dib winced when Zim applied the gooey liquid on his cuts and burns, watching them bubble as the burning sensation continued to spread through out the wounds, "Ah, shit! This shit burns like a motherfucker!" He harshly whispered to keep himself from yelling.

"I did warn you," Zim said as he gave Dib a towel, "Here, use this to wipe that excess liquid." Zim stepped back and took a seat on his computer chair.

Dib did what he was told but kept a close eye on Zim, "You okay, Zim? You don't look so hot."

Zim looked up back at Dib, annoyance filling his expression, "Oh, so you're calling me ugly!"

Dib hopped off the steel table kneeling in front of Zim with confusing reflecting off his eyes, "W-what? No, that wasn't what I was trying to say. I was just asking if you're alright."

"Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Uh, you seem kind of tried and all."

"So that gives you the right to say I'm unattractive," Zim glared.

"Uh . . . "

Zim covered his face with his hands, making sobbing sounds, "You don't even try to deny any of it. You're so cruel! I thought you wanted me!"

"I-I do want you with every fiber of my being." Dib tried to comfort as he pulled Zim's hands from his face and kissed his forehead.

Zim hiccupped as he cutely looked down at Dib with tears still streaming down his face, "Liar."

"No, I'm not lying."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Make love to me."

"Uh . . . do you think it a good idea to do that?"

Zim's expression changed again to anger as he pulled Dib by the collar, forcing him to be closer to Zim to notice this sweet smell coming from him, "So you're telling me I'm not your type anymore, or is there someone else? I'll fucking find them. I'll fucking hunt them down, rip them from limb to limb and feed them to a panda bear. I'll push them into a volcano and watch them scream and cry for mercy. Don't get me started on what'll do to you!"

"Babe, no, no, no, no, no. There isn't anyone else, I swear!" Dib said with his hands up in surrender, shaking in fear.

Zim turned his head to the side and smirks in this evil way, ". . . really?"

Dib laughs nervously, "Y-yeah, really."

Zim chuckles as he released one of his hands from Dib's shirt and reaches down and rips all of Dib's clothes in one go, leaving him completely naked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dib screams as he scrambles to his feet and tries to make a run for it. Zim grabs Dib by the legs and slowly pulls him towards him as he laughs wickedly, enjoying the scene in front of him. He flips Dib over onto his back and straddled hip as he pinned Dib hands above his head.

"Why are you trying to run from me, Dib? HUH?" Zim asked with his expression changing to sadness again.

"A-are you having mood swings?"

". . . . . Dib, I'm horny. And what I want right now, you're not giving it to me. I'll gladly rape you if you want it to be that way." Zim warned as he pouts.

Dib stared at Zim with shock but that quickly faded as he switched their position, with Dib between Zim's legs, "I just don't want the baby getting hurt if we do." Dib said with concern as he placed a gentle hand on Zim's stomach, rubbing it through his thin pajama shirt.

Zim smiled, "Just don't go too deep." He comforted Dib as he gently leaned up and kissed him softly.

Dib pushed Zim's shirt up as he deepened the kiss, exploring his lover's mouth, loving the sweet taste of his mouth that tasted of chocolate. He felt Zim shivered and moaned softly under his slight touch as he continued to push his shirt up, slightly fingering his nipples, letting them harden.

Zim arched his back into the touch, hoping for more of the delicious friction from his lover's warm hands, feeling his skin becoming more sensitive then before. Dib broke the kiss when the need for air became more noticeable. And let his head dip down to capture one of Zim's nipples in his mouth and harshly nipped and sucked at them, loving the sweet sounds that escaped his lover's mouth.

"D-dib. . . mmm . . . not so h-hard." Zim moaned, unable to control the shaking of his voice.

Dib bit down hard but not hard enough to break the skin and Zim grasped loudly as he arched his back more. Dib let his abused nipple go with a line of saliva trailing from his lips to Zim's nipples. Dib let his lips fall on the other waiting beautiful bud and treated it the same.

"Dib . . . please, y-you driving me c-crazy."

Dib chuckled as he released it from his mouth, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Dib let his hands wonder down ward, stopping at the lining of Zim pajama shorts, tracing soft circles as he attacked Zim's neck with kisses, nips, and bites as he let his fingers go underneath Zim's shorts, leaving light ghost touches on his already harden member. Zim moved his neck side-ways to give Dib more access as he enjoyed the many sensations that he was receiving from his lover and father of his child.

Dib released Zim's neck only to travel down to his chest, with his tongue, towards his navel, making sure to leave kisses here and there. Zim's breath hitched as he felt Dib's tongue tease him slowly, tasting him, making him make voices he never thought he'd ever make. He bucked his hips when he felt Dibs lips trace over his member lightly but he whined in frustration when Dib held his hips down.

Dib pushed his fingers in his mouth to lubacate his fingers and pushed one slowly in Zim's tight entrance, watching with dazed eyes as Zim arched his back with a straggled moan. Dib twisted and thrusted his finger in and out, enjoying the tight warmth

Dib released Zim's neck only to travel down to his chest, with his tongue, towards his navel, making sure to leave kisses here and there. Zim's breath hitched as he felt Dib's tongue tease him slowly, tasting him, making him make voices he never thought he'd ever make. He bucked his hips when he felt Dibs lips trace over his member lightly but he whined in frustration when Dib held his hips down.

Dib pushed his fingers in his mouth to lubacate his fingers and then pushed one slowly in Zim's tight entrance, watching with dazed eyes as Zim arched his back with a straggled moan. Dib twisted and thrusted his finger in and out, enjoying the tight warmth.

Zim shivered as he felt more of Dibs long slender fingers slip inside him only to make him see stars and grasp in pleasure. Dib used his other and to lightly stroke Zim's harden member, giving it a gentle nip on the tip. He watched as Zim seem to be heading towards the edge.

So he slowly pulled his fingers out as he stroked himself slightly, using his own pre-cum as lubacate his member. He couldn't wait any longer, he placed Zim's legs around his waist as he entwined his fingers with Zim's fingers, placing them on either side of his head. And pushed into him slowly, to get him to get use to the comfortable feeling but Zim bucked his hips in impatient. Dib smirk as he suddenly thrusted into him, careful not to hurt the living being inside him.

He leaned down to engage in a smoking hot deep kiss with Zim as he continued to thrust into him repeatedly. The sounds of muffled moans, groans, and softly whispers of 'I love you' and 'I love you too' filled the room as the two lovers continued their love making.

Zim felt his Squeedlyspooch tighten as the pressure built up, he released all over his squeedlyspooch as he screamed Dib name. Watching the scene beneath him was enough to urge his release inside Zim with him grunting Zim's name.

Dib gently pulled out of Zim with a slight moan, making sure not to collapse on top of him, and pulled Zim into his warm embrace as they enjoyed their aftermath.

" . . . Zim, we need to leave."

Zim looked up at Dib, still sort of daze, "You mean we should of done this in the bedroom? It's kinda too late for that don't you think."

"No . . . that's not what I mean . . . we have to move somewhere else."

Zim sat himself down looking down at Dib with a confused expression, "And why is that?"

Dib sat up with Zim using his hand to rub Zim's arm's in a comfortable motion, "Don't be upset-"

"And why shouldn't I be upset? You're asking me to leave-"

"With me! . . . I want you to leave with me. I want us to leave this forsaken town and go somewhere else . . . just the two- three of us . . . with Gir."

Zim eyed him carefully, "Why?"

"My dads after me and-"

"Did you forget that I'm an alien . . . with advance technology?"

Dib chuckled softly, "And how is it possible that I'm able to sneak into this lab ten times a day?"

Zim stared at Dib with wide eyes and slightly moved from him, "Ten times . . . a day?"

Dib raise an eyebrow, "Why does that shock you?"

Zim stared for a bit and moved closer towards him, "I . . . didn't expect that . . . at all."

"Anyways . . . you have no idea how messed up he is . . . he's insane."

Zim cupped Dibs cheek with one of his hands, "So you saying . . . "

"That we have to get far away from here as possible. Because if he finds out what you are and that you're have my- our child I know for a fact that he'll do horrible things . . . trust me, I know how he thinks."

Zim stared hard at Dib unquestionable expression and sighed in defeat, "How soon?"

"As soon as possible . . . maybe today if possible."

"And you expect me to pack all my equipment in just a day?"

"You won't need all of them . . . right?"

"Yes I do. Did you forget, Dib? Water hurts me, I can't take showers in water, I can't eat or drink anything that has water, and don't get me started on rainy days. And there are certain things that I can't consume. You have to at least give me a little bit of tomorrow-"

"No! I'll do everything for you!"

Zim raised a non-existing eyebrow, "Well if you're in sure a hurry, then we're gonna have to take the whole house-unit."

"Whatever it takes!"

**A/N: Finally finished! I was so lazy I kept putting it off but I was like 'No! You have to finish!' And here we are! Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	8. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM

**Warning: yaoi, boy x boy, violents, Mpreg, possible death**

_Zim thinking_

_**Dib thinking**_

"**Other"**

**Chapter 7: "Captured"**

Zim couldn't hold his laughter in as he watched Dib literally try to pick up his heavy equipment, it was refreshing to have someone really care . . . _care? When have my vocabulary grown over the past 7 years? _Zim smiled as his thoughts wondered to past events.

Dib huffed and puffed as he tried his best to get things moving, he wanted to leave this . . . discussing city and find a nice and quiet place to be with Zim and raise their child. His lips curled into a soft smile as he began to wonder if their child would take after him or Zim. 

"**Well, well, well, if it isn't Dib, playing house, I see." **A sickening voiced boomed in Dib's head. Dib doubled over as he held his head from the unbearable bounding headache. **"Dib . . . did you really think you could get away from me, you're my magnificent experiment . . . you'll never escape from me."**

Dib bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming out in pain and alerting Zim. "How!" Dib whispered as he tried to push himself off the ground, putting on this poker face to kept Zim from noticing anything.

Dr. Membrane chuckled, **"You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?"**

Dib frowned heavily, "What do you want?" He hissed angrily.

"**You're the exact copy of me . . . you should know what . . . I . . . want." **He chuckled softly as if some one had told him a sick joke.

"You want me, don't you?" Dib asked the obvious.

"**Simple as that. Or do you want me to play with that boy you're seeing? He seems like a screamer . . . a very interesting screamer."**

Dib growled under his breathe as his anger began to rise at a dangerous level, "Don't you dare!" He whispered harshly.

"**Than you get back at the house . . . son . . . and tell you boyfriend to hit the curve. Remember Dib . . . I can make you do things that you'd probably hate yourself for, more then you hate . . . me, Don't forget that, dear Dib."** Dr. Membrane voice faded at the last word.

Dib gripped his hands at his side as he mentally screaming in pain, tears threatened to escape from his pain stricken eyes. His nails digging into the flesh of his palms, not feeling the physical pain which the internal pain overridden.

Zim, feeling uneasy, looked over at Dib and flinched as he saw unimaginable pain written all over his face. Zim rushed over towards him with concern as his expression, "Dib . . . did you hurt yourself? I told you to be careful you idiot!"

Dib turned his gaze towards Zim and took a deep breathe, "Get away from me . . ." Dib whispered harshly, trying to hold his voice even.

Zim's antenna perked up as he stared at Dib, ". . . What . . . did you say?"

Dib moved from Zim, "I said get away from me."

Zim's antenna drooped down as he couldn't believe what was coming from Dib's mouth, "What . . . w-why are you-?"

Dib walked towards the door showing his back towards Zim, finally letting the tears fall, "I knew it . . . I can't go through with this . . . a human and an idiot alien . . . it's disgusting."

Zim's breath hitched as those words seemed to choke him, "W-what . . . are . . . you saying?" Zim stuttered.

Dib stood where he was, unmoving as his hot tears burned his face, "You heard me."

"After all this, this is what you say?" Zim screamed, "You told me you love me, you told me you love every part of me, you fucking told me that you wanted to live with me! What the hell are you saying now? That I'm disgusting . . . that it's impossible?"

Dib stayed silent, not trusting his voice, still facing away from Zim.

Zim glared at him, feeling tears prick at his eyes, "So . . . you're going to end it just like that? Is that the only reason . . . that it's disgusting? . . . ANSWER ME DIB! GIVE ME A REAL REASON WHY YOU'RE HURTING ME! TELL ME WHY YOU'RE ABANDENING ME!"

Dib looked forward as he turned the knob and opened the door slowly letting the beautiful ray of moonlight in, "Zim . . . I love you . . . I'm so sorry." He whispered as he left, closing the door behind him softly.

Zims body shook slightly as he stared at the place Dib left at, "You stupid asshole, you said you . . . loved me no matter what." Zim said as he sat down on the ground and cried softly into his knees.

He wanted to ask why, he wanted to just take a metal bar and just hit Dib in the back of his head just to stop him from going but what could he do really with out damaging his new found heart?

He smiled sadly, thinking that this was totally OOC (out of character) for him just to leave Dib unhurt after that blow to the heart. He touched his stomach softly as he felt his stomach turn.

"_. . . what am I going to do? I feel . . . broken."_

**-Dib's P.O.V-**

Dib walked through the night with a dark expression, growing darker as the distance between him and Zim grew. His heart stung as he pieced together what Zim's expression would have been by the sound of his voice.

"_**Fuck this . . . even if I try to explain to Zim that I was trying to protecting him, he would never forgive me . . . not in a million years."**_

Dib walked slowly towards the door, feeling the pit of his stomach turn and flip causing him to feel . . . sick. He wanted to throw up, he wanted to rip his stomach a part to get rid of this awful feeling that has spread through out his body.

The door slowly opened, showing the face that Dib would have preferred never to see again.

"Well, nice of you to show up, Dib." Dr. Membrane laughed as he leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms in a relaxed manner.

"What about Gaz?" Dib hissed harshly as he glared at him intensely.

Dr. Membrane touched his goatee in a thoughtful manner, "What about her? She's just a failed experiment, what use do I have for her?" He laughed, "I'm kidding, I wouldn't let the two of you go anywhere . . . out of my sight."

Dib breathe hard as if his words were visible bricks, one by one, being glued to his back, making him unable to move . . . unable to breathe to continue living.

Dr. Membrane moved aside gesturing for Dib to enter, "Come on in, son. We need to talk." He smirked.

Dib hesitated but eventually walked in, letting the familiarity of the house he grew up in hit him with waves of unforgotten memories that almost brought him to break down and cry his eyes out, "What do you want to talk about Da- I mean, Dr. Membrane?" Dib asked as he refused to take a seat.

With a sigh Dr. Membrane closed the door gently and sat down on the living room couch, getting himself comfortable, "Well . . . it's about you . . . I would probably have to cut your head off and transfer some of your memories in another clone." He said smoothly as he grabbed a soda that was sitting on this small coffee table in front of him, and coolly sipped on the can.

Dib stared at him wide eyes as the words sunk in, "W-what the hell are you saying?"

Dr. Membrane turned his head slowly towards the frighten teen, "Or I can just remake you. By melting you're cellular structure and regrowing you if you want, I mean that would be painful to go through but if you insist . . ."

Dib shook his head slowly as he back himself towards the door, "Y-you can't do this . . . please, you can't."

Dr. Membrane stood slowly a he faced him, "Dib . . . you belong to me . . . you are my creation . . . I can do what ever the fuck I please with you. I could just make you very life as you know it a living hell. I can chop you to pieces and reassemble you how ever I want. Don't tell me what the fuck I can't do, cause I fucking can."

Dib shook slightly as he tried to get to the door faster, "N-no . . . no . . ."

Dr. Membrane snapped his fingers and metals doors suddenly covered the windows, doors, vents, and stairs. Blocking all of his escape routs, "Yes . . . Dib, yes."

Dr. Membrane walked closer towards Dib with his hands behind his back, "Or do you want me to play with that kid your totally obsessed with?"

Dib glared at him, finding the courage once this sicko threaten to even think of touching Zim, " . . . I won't struggle."

Dr. Membranes smile grew as he pulled out a needle filled with this blue substance, "Why are you so interested in that boy? Is there something about him that I don't know?"

Dib flinched when he found interest in Dr. Membrane's cold unfeeling eyes, "If I do this without a fight . . . promise you won't ever go near him . . ."

Dr. Membrane rolled his eyes slightly, "Sure . . . whatever."

Dr. Membrane pushed the needle close to Dib's neck, "Now don't move . . ." He harshly pierced the skin and injected the liquid into Dib.

Dib grabbed at his neck as a burning sensation began to spread all over his body, his vision blurred, and his hearing failed him, and his mouth felt incredibly dry as he started coughing harshly. He stumbled to the ground, unable to ease the burning sensation. He looked up slightly, feeling his head bound as if some person decided it was okay to kick him multiple times in the head, seeing a blurry face with this sharp tooth grin before blacking out.

**-Zim's P.O.V-**

An hour after Dib's departure, Gir awaken from his shut down, trying desperately to improve his masters mood.

"Masta . . . I'm gonna sing the doom song!" Gir threatened.

Zim sat at his couch staring up at the ceiling, "Not now Gir . . . just go play somewhere . . ."

Gir sighed as he sat close to Zim, "What's bothering you Masta?"

Zim continued to stared at the ceiling, " . . . Dib," He let a tear fill down his chin, "Has betrayed me . . . dearly."

Gir looked up at his master, "I think you're misunderstanding something . . . probably."

Zim turned his gaze towards Gir, "What do you mean 'misunderstand'? He clearly said to 'get away' from him. He clearly said that I was 'disgusting'. He has clearly betrayed me."

Gir's expression softened, "Masta . . . just . . . beat the crap out of him . . ."

Zim chuckled slightly, "What?"

Gir smiled, "See . . . you love him enough not to agree with me abruptly. Zim, I've watch you grow from an immature little angry irkan alien to someone who's . . . makes me seem like the only crazy one. Go get your man . . . he's the one who changed you for the better . . . and as your loyal servant I'll help you accomplish anything you desire . . . wholeheartedly."

Zim stared at Gir surprised . . . no . . . shocked at his sudden change in behavior but decided that it's better to just not question anything. Zim smiled softly as he let Gir's words sink in.

**A/N: Finally got this updated. Tell what you think so that I can decide if I should continue this or not.**


	9. Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM

**Warning: yaoi, boy x boy, violents, Mpreg, a bit of OCC, etc . . .**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

"**Dib thinking"**

"_Zim thinking"_

"Talking"

**Chapter: "Pain and realization"**

Dib awoke with his vision blurred, he groaned as he felt the tired-ness hit him like a title wave. He couldn't understand why he couldn't bring his hands down to nurse the wary-ness until he reluctantly shifted his head upwards and found that his hands were chained against the wall. His eyes widened as he realized that he was on his knees leaning forwards a bit, he looked around the cold unwelcoming room only to find darkness as his answer. His breath hitched as he remembered the events that happened yesterday. He began cursing in the air, so loud that anyone on the other side the world would be able to hear his cries. He let hot tears flood down his face as his thoughts filled only of images of his beloved, Zim.

"**Why must fate be cruel to me? Why can't I just love him? Why can't we be left alone?"**

He heard foots stepped in the darkness and a slight disgusting snicker could be heard along with the foot steps.

"I see that you're getting a bit emotional there son." Dr. Membrane remarked.

Dib hissed loudly, "You bastard. You son of a bitch, you said-"

"What?" Dr. Membrane interrupted as he turned the lights on, "Tell me exactly what I said, Dib."

Dib winched as the sudden bright neon lights hit his eyes, "Dib . . . I'm going to be the only one asking questions."

Dib snapped his head upward to face Dr. Membrane, "What do you mean?"

Dr. Membrane pushed a blue button and a burst of electricity ran through Dib in a quickly flash, leaving behind its burning and stinging sensation. He grunted loudly, refusing to let this sick man enjoy his screams and let his body lean forward limply.

"I said I'd be asking the questions." Dr. Membrane declared with a sick smirk, "Now . . . I want to know why you clones have this fascination over this Zim?"

Dib shuddered as he heard the unspoken vile thoughts that flooded through 's voice.

"**He wants Zim? . . . over my dead body!"**

Dib turned his head away from the insane man, keeping his lips sealed. He knew if he started back talking, he'd feel that pain again.

Dr. Membrane took a seat in front of Dib, crossing his legs as he stared down at him in a some what serious manner, "So . . . you're not going to tell me?"

Dib took a deep breath, readying himself for more bodily hurt, "You p-promised." Dib stuttered, unable to keep the pitch of his voice even, "You promised that you wouldn't do anything."

Dr. Membrane cupped Dib's chin, and forced him to look at him harshly, "Deep down you probably knew that I wouldn't own up to anything I've promised." He said as he gripped Dib's chin harder, "I can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Dib chuckled darkly, "Do what? Go into my memories? Or were you just bluffing?"

Dr. Membrane stared at him with an emotionless expression, he released Dib's chin and pressed the button multiple times.

The pain was unimaginable, the smell of burned skin itched at his nose, and every where on his body felt numb for an instance. Spit dripped out of his mouth as he leaned forward and took deep hurtful breaths, his whole body shuddered uncontrollable and he felt that his knees would shatter under his weight. He bit his lips, drawing blood, keeping himself from screaming out loud. Keeping himself from letting that sick bastard get what he wants.

"Dib . . . I ask the questions. Tell. Me. Who. Zim. Is." said again with a slight anger, "He's pretty much the reason why you clones have been a pain in my ass."

Dib continued his silent's as he stared at the ground, letting his mind wonder on the images of Zim and he smiled a little.

Dr. Membrane walked away, sighing, and pulled back this sliding door revealing Gaz in the same state as him, "You both are just so fucking useless."

Dib lifted his head up slightly and stared wide eyed at Gaz weakened state, "Gaz? . . . GAZ!" He called out to her, anger invading his expression again.

"**I've never . . . in my life seen her so . . . weak!"**

Dr. Membrane smirked at his expression, "Gaz is as stubborn as you Dib. Won't even give me the time of day, I knew I shouldn't have tried to tinker with personality traits." He sighed.

There was a sudden knock on the metallic door, causing Dr. Membrane to turn his attention away from his captured experiments, "What?" He yelled annoyed.

"Sir," came the frightened response, "Experiment number 8 . . . escaped."

Dr. Membrane stared wide eyed at the closed door, "What!" Yelled in complete anger as he walked out of the room quickly, closing the door behind him.

Dib stared intensely at the unmoving body on the other far side of him, "Gaz . . ." He called out unsure, feeling his heart break even more.

"Shut up, stupid. Your voice is so annoying." She replied as she lifted her head slightly to glare at Dib, "So he caught you too. With the mind talking thing?"

He nodded his head happily, glad that she was insulting him (don't ask me why he's glad), "Were you with Tak when it happened?"

". . . yeah . . . he said that . . . he'd hurt her. I know what he's capable of . . . and it not all fancy roses and lilies." She replied as she licked the blood off of her lips.

Dib just stared, unable to continue the conversation.

"Dib," Gaz called out through the thickened silents, "He's going to kill us either way . . . we can't-"

"I know." He interrupted, "I know, but what can we do? I just did something that I'll hate myself for the rest of my life for and I can't even go see him for at least the last time . . . a last kiss . . . a last embrace."

She gave him a sympathetic look as she turned her head turns the neon lights above, "Well . . . shit happens."

**-Zim's P.O.V-**

Zim's door was going to collapse under the angry pounding of Tak's fist, coming into contact with it every so often. Zim's senses are already getting sharper because of the smeet and from needlessly crying over Dib, through he knew he couldn't control his emotions anymore. He quickly, without getting him sick, walked towards the door and slammed the door open, almost forcing it off his hinges, and glared at the irkan female.

"What the fuck do you want?" He said evenly, he didn't want to say that but he felt he couldn't control what left his mouth anymore.

Her glare softens at the sight of him, "Dib is missing also isn't he?" She asked carefully.

He winched as the words left her mouth, "What do you mean 'also'?"

Her expression turned sour, "Gaz is gone."

He stared at her, feeling a bit queasy, he moved aside for her to enter, "So . . . why are you here?"

She quickly moved towards the couch, surprised that it was clean, and sat down with a plop, "So we can find them."

He sat on a near by chair, ". . . Dib doesn't want me anymore; there isn't any reason for me to look for him."

She snapped her head towards him, "You're kidding me, right? Didn't you find that weird? Gaz did the same to me but I don't believe it."

He gave her a look, "What-"

"You're Zim the mother f-ing invader, where the hell did he go?" She yelled as she stood to tower over him, "You disappoint me." She added as she walked towards the door to leave but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

She turned to find that spark inflamed in Zim's eyes once again and smiled, "There he is. I was worried he was lost some where."

He was surprised at her gentle smile. _"The years have been good on her. She mellowed out pretty good."_ He didn't know where to begin, "How do we start?"

She looked at him and smirked, "The great invader Zim can't find a simple thing?"

He glared at her, "Fuck you, I can handle this on my own." He stomped off towards his base.

Tak's smirk disappeared as soon as he left the room and her sadden gaze shifted towards the window, "I'm sorry Zim but time, I fear, is against us. . . . Gaz, what the fuck were you think of leaving in your physical state?" She said mostly to herself.

What she didn't know that deep inside of Zim, he knew also.

" _. . . I'm glad I didn't tell her that I've already started the search but for some reason something's getting in my way . . . as if they know what I'm looking for. But that should be impossible . . . Earth isn't supposed to be this technology advanced to be able to block my transmitters."_

He looked up at his screen that was filled with numbers and strange symbols.

"_And it's all coming from . . . Dib's fathers Lab?"_

Tak walked into Zim's lab, having enough with waiting, "Found anything yet?"

He looked away slightly for a second and turned his head back, "Tak . . . do you know anything about Dib's and Gaz's father?" He asked as he kept typing.

She took a seat on the metal table, "Nothing much really. Only that he owns his company, The Membrane Inc. It's been producing electric appliances and has been the one that is pushing 'science' to the limit in the human world."

"I don't think that's all to it." He added as he pointed to his screen that showed a picture of the town cover in this . . . goop."

Tak squinted her purple eyes towards the screen, " . . . what is that?"

Zim leaned back a bit on his chair, "Toxic waste and bioelecticmagnetics . . . that's seeping from Membrane Inc. It's . . . basically . . . mutating anything and everything over a course of time."

Tak stared at the screen, unable to find anything to say.

Zim turned to look at her, "We have to find them . . . it's produce toxic ions in a faster rate very hour."

Both of them stared at each other, "This town is basically a zombie zone." Zim explained.

**-Dib's P.O.V.-**

"You look really pale . . . are you sure you're alright?" Dib asked as concern coated his voice.

Gaz looked slightly down, ". . . just a little . . . sick."

Dib stared at her, realizing that she had the same symptoms as Zim's, "Gaz . . . are you . . ."

She chuckled dryly, "And I thought you were stupid Dib."

He frowned at her answer. He sighed as he thought that she didn't have to answer, Gaz was in fact pregnant. Which lead his thoughts towards Zim and he frowned even more as he realized this. He'd never be able to get the chance to see their child be born, speak their first words, or even take their first steps. His thoughts turned dark as he realized that he'd also be an uncle or at least he almost was.

"Gaz . . . do you ever think that things could have been better?" Dib suddenly asked as he stared at her.

She looked up at him, with this unreadable expression, "In this situation . . . yes . . .," A tear she didn't knew she had, rolled down her cheek as her mouth kept moving , although she wanted it to stop, "And I seriously thought I could . . . fight this . . . fight him . . . if he didn't fucking play dirty."

Just staring at her, being unlike the usual Gaz, broke through his emotional barrier and he let his tears roll down again. He thought Gaz would be the strong one, the one who would of struggled against this and who would of cracked an insult or two. But he realized that he depended on Gaz a bit more then he should. He was the older brother, for pete's sake, and he didn't even know how to comfort her in this type of situation. For the first time in years he saw Gaz as his helpless little sister who would always put up a brave front to avoid being hurt . . . . just like Zim.

He let his head hung low as the shame and guilty invaded his heart with the other emotions that were occupying it in the last few moments. His breath hitched as he continued to feel those over whelming and conflicting emotions washing over him.

"I'm so sorry, Gaz." He said failing to keep his voice even, "I shouldn't have assumed that you'd be fine on your own."

She stared at him slightly shocked at his comment, "What are you-"

"I'm the older brother and I believed that you were the unbreakable Gaz. I believed that you'd be fine on your own . . . but I was wrong."

There was silent's that washed over them, expect for the occasional sobs from Dib, until finally Gaz spoke, "You weren't that bad of a brother . . . you dimwit." She said as a faint smile graced her lips.

**-Zim P.O.V-**

Tak looked at Zim in slightly confusion, "Why have you been losing the contents of your stomach lately?"

Zim sighed in annoyance, not really wanting to answer that question. It's been hours and Zim has either been in the bathroom throwing up, in the kitchen eating tons of food, or on his super computer decoding the codes that have been plaguing his computer from trying to find Gaz and Dib in this town. He was exhausted as his nerves finally caught up to him. He feared the worst when Dib would be on his mind for too long and questions would start popping up with no known answer to them.

He turned his head slightly as he kept typing, "I'm with . . . smeet."

Tak leaned against the table next to him and gasped slightly, "It's Dibs?"

"Who else could it be?"

Tak sighed at his slight cranky –ness but smiled anyways as Gaz crossed her mind, "Gaz is with smeet also."

Zim stopped what he was doing and turned his head, "Why haven't you informed me of that sooner?

Tak raised a non-existing eye brow, "Why?"

Zim tilled his head, "Irkan naturally give off their own electrically pulses when they are in the early stages of when they are conceived."

"And you know this because?"

"We're on Earth now . . . there aren't any machines that would care for my young." He said as he turned back to continued what he was doing, "And my smeet would be raised by its parents regardless."

He typed in a few more keys until he finally found their location, "The Membrane Inc.?" He read out loud.

Tak gripped the side of the table near Zim in anger, "You mean to tell me that they were right under our non-existing noses?"

Zim looked at the given information on the huge screen, "Dib was telling me something about how his father cloned him."

Tak quickly turned her attention towards him in shock, "What? So . . . is Gaz also . . . "

Zim nodded his head without looking at her, "I think . . . Membrane has something to do with . . . things we couldn't possible imagine."

Tak walked towards the door that leads towards the living room, "I don't care what that bastards doing, I'm going to go get my mate." And with that she walked out.

Zim hurried and grabbed one of his ray guns and ran after Tak. Not going to let his own mate wait any longer.

**-Dib's P.O.V-**

Dr. Membrane walked back in with blood coloring his white lab clothes. He sighed in content as he didn't even bother looking disgusted. He enjoyed the rush of it spilling onto him like a water fall and he didn't complain about the amazing chase the experiment gave him. He closed the door behind me, leaving a bloody hand print and slowly but surely walked back to the chair that sat right in between the two persons chained in that room.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to turn my attention away from you lovely children but duty had called." He straighten his tie and pulled his dress shirt down, he moved the fabric of his pants so that it didn't like wrinkled any more.

Dib gave him a look of disgust, "No asked you to come back."

Dr. Membrane frown at his comment and pressed the blue button again, pressing it to the point Dib might of passed out, if not for him stopping have way, "Watch your tone, Mister, I'm very irked at you and your sisters behavior."

Dib breathed harder, his eyes half laded. The ringing in his ears tuned out everything Dr. Membrane was saying. The smell of burned flesh once again took flight in the air, and Dib couldn't stand the smell anymore.

Dr, Membrane smiled, "I remember this type of smell." He sighed content, "I was the first time I ever experimented on something . . . the burned smell of my parents skin really did excite me."

"**He's a monster . . . this guy that's right in front of me . . . he's a monster."**

Dib and Gaz couldn't believe their ears. Dib wanted to throw up, just empty his guts of everything and hope to goodness that he wouldn't feel anything anymore.

"So . . . shall we start on something special I have for you guys?"

Both Dib and Gaz stared in fear at his twisted smile.

Dib shivered as he shook his head, "No . . . get the fuck away from me . . . no, don't . . . NOO!

**A/N: I've finally got this done. I'm sorry I took so long; I didn't want to half ass it, so I took my time. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for being patience with me it really means alot. **


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of the invader characters.**

**Warning: yaoi, boy x boy, mpreg, violents, possible death, language etc**

**"Dib thinking"**

_"Zim thinking"_

"Talking"

**Questions: Isn't Membrane a professor?**

**Answer: 1) yeah he is 2) professors can also be addressed as a doctor**

**A/N: I'm gonna point this out now . . . I'm not gonna get a beta, that's too much work so if there's any spelling errors go ahead and point that out but grammar is something that doesn't need to be pointed out anymore, I admit it, I have horrible grammar. **

**Chapter 9: "Wait for me."**

**-Dib P.O.V-**

Dib breathed heavily as his mind continued to wander towards the only person keeping him from walking down that long tunnel towards the light at the end. He groaned as he tried to open his swollen left eye. Everything was bright blur as he rolled his head around to calm his pounding headache.

Dr. Membrane chuckled at his attempt, "After all that physical torture you're still withholding information?" He moved closer, taking in Dib weakened state and sighed in twisted pleasure, "You do realize that you're making this all too fun for me, right?"

Dib turned his face from Dr. Membrane and turned his expression sour, as if Dr. Membrane's twisted nature had a sour smell to it, "Get. . . . out of my face. . . "He struggled as he panted heavily, trying to level the physical and mental pain.

In his thoughts he repeated Zim's name over and over again as if it was a spell that would release him from the very pain that filled his heart as his thoughts continued.

**". . . I fucked up, didn't I? . . . I should've just told him I love him more then anything in this world if I knew this would happen."**

Dib coughed softly as he took deep breaths again to keep himself from shedding tears, blood leaking from the side of his mouth, "Do . . . what ever you want to me. . . I don't care anymore. . ."

Dr. Membrane snorted slightly feeling disappointed at Dibs attitude, he was really enjoying his stubbornness, it meant more time to see and enjoy that priceless pained expression, "Come on Dib, where did that determination go? I thought you didn't want me to have the satisfaction of seeing you in your weakened state." He chuckled softly, "You're not giving up, are you?" When he had no response he frowned harshly.

He sighed as he finally moves away from Dib and walked over towards Gaz with a twisted expression, "Well your body fluids indicate that you're pregnant . . . well, I'm just wondering how did that happen?" He tilted his head to the side as he asked that question with a sickening smirk as he gazed at her, "Is. . . it even human?"

She glared at him, keeping her 'don't fuck with me' attitude as she didn't break eye contact with him. He sighed slightly as he shrugged softly, "You don't realize that you're under my control, right? I own you, I created you, and I can break you. That's how it is."

"You don't own anything, you quack." She calmly replied, "You're just a nobody, who pretends that he's some psycho on the loose. You're impressing no one, you coward."

He stared at her with an emotionless face as he turned his attention towards a scalpel that was placed on the metallic table, "Well then Gaz, my dear daughter, should I show you what it means to be serious psycho on the loose?"

Dib's head whipped towards where Dr. Membrane was standing and stared wide eyed as Gaz's weak body was placed on a medical table by one of his 'helping' robots, and was strapped down on the table, tightly.

She stared up at the ceiling as she clenched her fist, not mentally and/or physically ready for what she felt Dr. Membrane was about to do, but she regretted nothing.

"I hope you burn wherever you end up, you sick fuck." She spat at his face.

He stood next to her with an expression that hasn't before been used, a seriousness that dropped the room temperature down a couple of degrees to almost below 0. The muscles around his mouth moved, making at a slight smile while his eyes held nothing. "Gaz . . . you disappoint me. . ."

Dib opened his mouth trying to find the right words to speak . . . no, to yell . . . no, to scream as if that would help stop time or at least slow time down for a moment, but the only words that come out was a whisper like sob: "Please. . . don't. . . not her."

Dr. Membrane turned his head toward the whimpering Dib and smirked softly "If not her . . . then who?" He turned his attention back towards Gaz, "I created the both of you with the dream of having successors . . . successors that would bring humanity to the ends of limits of sciences. Making all of my dreams that I couldn't fulfill in my lifespan come true," He sighed softly as he leaned over towards Gaz, pulling her shirt over her stomach, slowly placing the scalpel near her navel, pressing harshly, causing a gush of blood to leak out. Gaz bit her bottom lip, not giving him the pleasure of hearing her screams of pain.

"I must have had high hope for nothing . . . I'm tired of playing house with a bunch of defects." He sighed.

Dib breathed harshly as he looked up, "Why do this? Why make us suffer?" he yelled, feeling the anger finally set in, "End it already you son of a bitch!"

His breathing went crazy as he panted loud as if some unknown thing was cutting off his air supply. It was so bad that he was making loud gasping noises

Gaz turned her head towards and frowned harshly, "Dib, shut the fuck up! That's what he wants, for you to break down, don't fuckin give in." She yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping to catch Dib's attention.

Dib looked at her, feeling something inside of him break into tiny bits of pieces, his composer gone and his sanity slipping from him. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he couldn't process the words coming from her mouth. He was suddenly quiet, so quiet that you couldn't even hear his soft breathing.

Dr. Membrane frowned from the absent of emotional outburst from Dib, "Dib?" He placed his scalpel down beside Gaz's head and walked towards Dib slowly, feeling that something was out of sorts.

Gaz looked down, trying her hardest to have a view of Dib but both her breast and Dr. Membrane were clearly in her way, "Dib?"

Dr. Membrane shook the feeling away as he finally approached him, "So, have you finally given up, dear sweet Dib?"

Dib had his head hung low, not responding to Dr. Membrane's taunting. He seemed lifeless and dull, his skin so pale as if he already had the life sucked right out of him.

Dr. Membrane frowned harshly as he force Dib to look at him by harshly grabbing his chin, "I'm talking to you, Dib, and you better damn well answer me-" Dr. Membrane trailed off as he stared into Dib's eyes in complete shock, backing away from him quickly as if he was burned on contact, stumbling backwards with his eye's wide open.

Gaz, feeling her heart beat a mile a minute, darted her eyes to Dib's limp form after watching Dr. Membrane's reaction. Fearing the worst she called out towards him, "Dib? . . . Dib, you fucking idiot, answer me!"

" . . . it's unless . . . he's too far gone . . ." Dr. Membrane quietly pointed out, keeping a watchful eye on Dib's form, "I . . . fucked up . . ." He let out a shaky breath, keeping movements to a minimum.

Gaz frowned, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

The air around them began to become thicker, so thick that it felt harder to breath. Dr. Member trembled slightly as he knew the very cause of the intensity that filled the air and fear was written all over his pale face. He turned his head slowly towards his 'helping' robot, "Eliminate number 37, now! Before he awakens!"

Gaz screamed out, "No, you fucker! Dib!" She tried to move her head to his direction as if that would help the situation.

"Yes, sir" The robots metallic voice boomed loudly as he hovered towards Dib, willing his metal parts to reveal his gun or what people choose to call 'the blasters', aiming them at Dib's limp forming.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and fucking shoot already before he becomes self aware!" Dr. Membrane yelled as he stepped back a couple of steps, keeping his eyes on Dib.

"DIB!" Her voice cracked as she once again called out towards him, hoping that whatever it was worth some kind of miracle could happen in her favor.

"Yes, sir." The 'helping' robot readied his gun and fired with no hesitation.

Dib looked up suddenly, his pupils the color of snow, no expression of emotion on his facial features. The beam from the 'blaster' stopped in mid air, just inches away from Dib's face, splitting in half as it was redirected to no specific location. It was as if time had completely stopped and Dr. Membrane stared in complete horror, his eyes swirling with conflicting emotion. Gaz gasped slightly, startled from the sudden lack of noise, even from her position she already knew that something was amiss.

"No . . . this isn't happening . . . shoot him again-" Dr. Membrane was cut off by the sound of the 'helping' robot being crushed by an invisible force that showed no mercy towards the poor inanimate thing. The ball of what used to be the robot was thrown towards Dr. Membranes head, missing him by half an inch.

Dr. Membrane stared forward with his eyes open forwards at the shock of being so close to possible death. He slowly moved his eyes towards Dib and flinched as his eyes met with Dib's, knowing full well that his fate might as well be doomed.

The chains around Dibs wrist, shattered, pieces of it scattered all over the place as Dib slowly rose from his kneeling position. He kept his gaze up, nothing left of anything that resembled him as a human being as he stared in silence. The straps that held Gaz down onto the metal table unwrapped itself, freeing her from being confined. But she hesitated, not that it was a bad thing to have those leather straps finally off of her wrist and ankles, it's the fact that she doesn't know who or what had freed her.

" . . . Dib?" She called out as she slowly pushed herself to sitting position, "What the hell happen-" She cut herself off as she stared at Dib

"So you finally show your true potential . . ." Dr. Membrane quietly commented, "To think you avoided elimination . . . number one."

Dib tilted his head as his lips perked in a slight smile.

**-Zim P.O.V-**

Zim couldn't understand, no he couldn't comprehend the very thing that were unfolding in front of his eyes. He looked at the building in front of him and frowned harshly. He looked over towards Tak, "What the fuck is this?" He more like commented then asked.

Tak, without looking at him, replied, "You really have to fix your vocabulary." She frowned, "But to answer your question, it seems that something is keeping us from entering this damn building." She reached her hand in front of her only to be stopped by invisible force that surrounded the building.

"How in the fuck did they develop a force field? Aren't they millions of light years behind us?" Zim moved his hands over the invisible force that stood in their way, not amazed but clearly frustrated.

"Don't you have some invention that would intercept and dissolve this crap?" She keep her eyes in front of her.

"If I did don't you think I would've used it by now." He sighed softly as he stepped back a few steps, pulling out his gun, aiming it towards the point of his frustration, "How dare this thing get in my way!" He fire his gun.

The ball energy that was fired from Zim's pre-ordered laser gun made no sound as it accelerated through air, hitting its target with not much difficulty but much to Zim and Tak dismay, the force field acted like jello, rippling and swaying as the ball of energy was thrown back, hitting a random house behind Zim.

Zim stared with wide eyes as he felt piece of the house behind him spread around. He fired again and the same thing happened but a car behind Gaz was the next target, causing it to explode into a smoldering mess.

"No . . . no no no no no no no." He repeated as he didn't move his gaze, "How . . . how are they doing this? . . . how!" He fire again but this time the ball of energy was redirected towards the ground, a few inches in front of them. Blowing them back a few feet, causing them to hit the ground with a force that left much to be desired.

Zim groaned in pain, pushing himself up to a sitting position. He moved his fingers towards his forehead and winched in pained as he felt blood gushing from an open wound. He gasped loudly as he remembered his child and felt his hardening squeedlyspooch and sighed in relief as he felt that it was still there.

He looked over towards Tak, actually feeling concern for her, and saw her stand up, gripping her arm in pain, "Gaz?" He called out to her as he slowly got to his feet, feeling a little dizzy from the hard landing.

She looked towards him and raised an non-existant eyebrow, "What made you think that the results would be different if you kept on shooting?" She sighed softly as she slowly walked towards Zim.

He frowned more, "this isn't the time for you and your smart ass remarks, what should we do?" He looked towards the building, "i've...never seen something like that..."

She followed his gaze, "what in the heck is happening in there?" She gripped her arm as if that very action would help her understand.

_'...Dib...wait for me...'_

**A/N: Finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry I've been a little lazy with this but I got time now so I'll upload as much as I can. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this.**


	11. Chapter 10

**don't own any of the invader characters.**

**Warning: yaoi, boy x boy, mpreg, violents, possible death, language etc**

"**Dib thinking"**

"_Zim thinking"_

"Talking"

**A/N: I am pleased to know that you're sort of confused by the last chapter . . . you're supposed to be confused . . . Mwhahahahah. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: "The escape"**

**-Zim P.O.V-**

"What the fuck are we supposed to do now?" Tak groaned out loud as she held her injured arm, clearly conflicted with frustration and complete uncharacteristic worry.

Zim sighed loudly as he wiped the blue blood off of his forehead, keeping it from entering his eyes as he thought of a genuine reply to her rhetorical question. His hearts were pounding loudly as he stared at the untouched building in front of him with complete hate, "What weapons do you have?" He turned his head and looked towards her direction.

She frowned and tilted her head slightly as she glanced at him questioningly, "Not much . . . most of them were damaged by the crash a few years ago . . . "

He sighed as he looked at her with annoyance, "And you didn't even bother to repair any of them?" He pushed himself, forcing himself to stand up straight, "What have you been doing with all that free time? Being useless I presume."

Her eyebrow twitched in slight anger, "If I had known ahead of time I would have done everything in my power to repair something that no long works." She gripped her arm more, "Obviously I had not foreseen any of these events . . . " She looked down and frowned, "I just want her back into my arms where she belongs . . . " She bit her non existent lips as she tried to keep her emotions at bay, "Both her and our child."

He felt guilt prick at his hearts as he watched her and frowned when he realized that he was just taking out his frustration out on her. He was fortunate that he had a part of Dib inside of him but the hurt was still there and he knew it would not disappear until Dib is right where he belongs, by his side, "I . . . shouldn't have said such things . . . I apologize . . . " He looked away from her, his expression filled with heartbreak.

She was surprised by his apology, clearly not excepting those very words to escape his mouth. She didn't know how to comment on his apology, much less on how to respond to this emotional filled tension, "I understand what you're going through . . . both of us have a person in there that means the universe to us . . ." She explained slowly, not used to sharing this type of information with anyone but Gaz.

He looked at her before looking down at the ground with new determination, "Yes Tak, you're right . . . and we won't give up . . . I won't permit it . . . if we can't go through that blasted front door then will have to take our advances underground."

She looked at him, as she walked towards him, "What do we have to do?"

**-Dib P.O.V-**

Dr. Membrane, for the first time in his life, felt complete fear creeping into his chest as his breathing became deep and shallow. Never in his entire life had he thought he would be at the other end of the stick, never had he been pushed to the point of almost begging on his knees.

"So you've avoided elimination?" He kept his back straight as he stared at him dead on, "How did that happen?" Flashing him his most sickest smirks.

Dib looked at him, clearly not amused, nor affected by that sheer, keeping his expression unreadable. He tilted his head as he slowly but surely started walking towards Dr. Membrane as if it was the only path he could walk on.

Dr. Membrane flinched harshly as he watched him walk towards him, he shivered as his stomach squeezed and curled as if all the contents of his stomach would spill out from his mouth exposing him for the true coward he really was. He took a step back, feeling like the walls around him being closed in, suffocating him until there was nothing of his usual self left to fight this clawing fear that grabbed him by the neck and legs. He reached down, gripping the side of his dress pants as he glared at Dib, "So you want revenge, huh?" He smirked, "So you'll kill me for all the shit I've done to you? So you want to be the same thing that I am? A murder?" He chuckled to himself as he continued to back away from Dib, careful not to take his eyes off of him.

Gaz watched the scene unfold in front of her and frowned, "Dib . . . are you . . . going to do what I think you're going to do?"

She frowned deeply when Dib ignored her question and kept walking towards Dr. Membrane. She hated being ignored but what she hated most was watching this person in front of her with no traces of her brother in sight, "Dib! Enough!" She slowly pushed herself off of the table, only to fall into her knees hard, scraping them against the cold concrete, she groaned slightly as she held her stomach, trying desperately to pull herself up by using her other hand to grab the metal table for balance, "Dib, answer me!" She yelled out, clearly in no condition to.

Dr. Membrane watched as Dib clearly ignored Gaz's pleds and continued towards him, "You're . . . serious . . . " He softly whimpered as his back finally hit the wall behind him, "You're going to kill me!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, all of the self-confidence no longer shown as he raised his hands up as if to defend himself, "Help me! Help me, please-argh! . . . . "

Dib swiftly plunged his arm into Dr. Membranes stomach, pushing his fingers through his skin, through his ribs and exiting out towards Dr. Membranes back, snapping his spin in half. Dr. Membrane stared at Dib with wide eyes filled with tears as blood slowly spilled from his mouth as he slowly looked down, watching as blood seeped from his stomach and leak onto the floor faster than running water.

Gaz gasped as she covered her mouth as she watched the whole scene, seeing Dib mercilessly pierce through Dr. Membranes stomach in one movement, She stared with wide eyes as she looked down, watching the blood pool beneath Dibs and Dr. Membranes feet. His crisp white dress shirt being soaked in his own blood as he gasped and groaned in pain as he finally realized just what happened.

Dr. Membrane opened his mouth as if to speak, letting his tears finally fall from his eyes and run down his cheeks just to fall from his chin. He gripped Dib's shoulders as he staggered to keep his balance, " . . . karma . . . is t-truly a b-bitch . . ." He finally spoke, slowly sliding down the wall, looking up towards Dib, "And you . . . won't escape it . . ." He let more tears fall from his eyes, "Just t-to let you k-know . . . you w-won't be able to save yourself-f . . ." He looked down, watching Dib's arm being rough pulled from his stomach, seeing his intestine being spilled out onto his lap as he finally sat onto his own pool of blood, his dress pants soaking up some of the blood.

Dib looked down, his right arm soaked in Dr. Membrane, dripping down from the tips of his fingers, ". . . save myself? . . . weren't I doomed from the start?" He started at him, watching as all the contents spilled from his body.

Dr. Membrane groaned as he leaned his head against the wall, feeling all the pain numbing as he finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, " . . . n-no . . . I d-don't want this-" His head fell to the side suddenly as his body followed suite with a loud thud, his eyes wide open.

Gaz looked at Dib, her mouth still covered as she stared at him, " . . . you . . . killed him . . . you really killed him . . ." She held her hand closer towards her stomach as the stench of blood filled the room with its coppery, metallic smell. She sighed softly as she pulled her hand away from her mouth, "I didn't know that you had it in you . . . I'm slightly impressed . . ."

Dib moved his cold gaze towards Gaz, staring at her with no expression at all, ". . . Stop calling my name . . . " He turned from her, the door suddenly opening as he walked towards it, this foot steps trailing blood behind him, "Its annoying . . . " He left as he finished saying those words.

Gaz stared at him with wide eyes as she frowned to herself, slowly pulling herself up, "Dib!" She halted in her tracks as she heard screaming and begging coming the hallway, seeping into the room she was in. She looked down, flinching as she watched blood pool, that wasn't Dr. Membranes, in from the doorway, "What the hell is happening?"

**-Zim's P.O.V-**

Zim and Tak moved their gaze back towards the building, seeing the force field that appeared around it, slowly started to dissolve. Zim frowned as his antenna twitched slightly, "Do you hear that?" Zim looked towards Tak, his expression unreadable.

She nodded her head slowly, "Human screams . . . why would there be human screams?" She looked towards Zim, frowning, ". . . does this mean that bastard did something to them?" She growled to herself as she ran towards the force field, slamming her gloved hands against it, "Gaz! Gaz!"

Zim shook his head as he slowly stepped back, feeling this unreasonable fear creep down his spine, "No . . . its something else . . . I can feel it . . . "

Tak looked back towards Zim frowning, "What the fuck are you doing? Dib is in there, possible hurt or getting killed in there and here you are saying bullshit-" She stopped in midsentence as she looked shocked from the look of fear on Zim's face, "W-what's wrong?" She turned back around, staring with wide eyes as she watched Dib exit the building from the front double doors with blood all over him, "Dib?"

Zim backed away as he continued to stare, "That . . . can't be Dib . . . that can't be . . . "

**A/N: I finally got out of my writers block and completed this chapter. Sorry if it seems short but this story is now back on track. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
